El Padre de la Novia II
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha ha debido aceptar la realidad de que su hija haya pasado de novia a esposa y, ahora, a madre, lo cual puede complicar bastante su modo de vida. También comienza a asaltarle la crisis de la mediana edad, pero su hija no es la única que tiene una noticia sorpresa. Continuación de 'El Padre de la Novia'
1. Chapter 1

**AHORA SOY ¿QUÉ?**

 **N/A: Hola a todos amados lectores, aquí reportándome de nuevo con una nueva historia, de hecho es la primera vez en toda mi vida que hago una segunda parte jejeje…. Espero que les guste. Al igual que la primera, ésta es una adaptación de la película con el mismo nombre que hace años fue protagonizada por el simpático actor Steve Martin. Espero que también puedan seguir esta lectura y no olviden dejar sus reviews. Sin más preámbulos, he aquí la continuación** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto.**

 **Palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos de Sasuke.**

 **Palabras en negrita dentro de () son notas de autora.**

 **Debo aclarar que en este fanfic (igual el anterior), Sasuke ya tiene su prótesis de brazo izquierdo.**

Sasuke estaba impaciente. El día de hoy vería de nuevo a su amada hija después de algún tiempo. Como bien recordarán, su hija ahora era una mujer casada.

-Sakura apúrate que llegarán en cualquier tiempo- dijo Sasuke apurando a su esposa.

-¡Ya voy!- le respondió ella desde el piso de arriba.

-Tsk, mujeres- dijo Sasuke para así sentarse a esperarla en uno de los sillones de la sala.

 _-El padre de la novia. Jamás creí decir esto, pero todo lo que pasó fue pan comido comparado con el embrollo del año pasado. Tomó algún tiempo de que me recuperara de la boda, pero finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad que es exactamente como yo prefiero vivir. Después de aquello, empecé a darme cuenta de que la suerte estaba conmigo. Tenía un hermoso hogar con estupendas vivencias y libre de deudas, una esposa a la que amaba tanto como el día en que nos casamos, una hija independiente, autosuficiente, feliz, casada, con trabajo, un hijo floreciendo en el nivel medio escolar de la academia y un yerno con empleo y que frecuentemente hace viajes por las misiones que se las encomienda el dobe de su padre, el hokage. La vida era dulce, sentía que por primera vez tenía el control… entonces sobrevino, me faltaban cinco años para ser totalmente libre. Pronto sería un padre con una hija casada y un hijo graduado de ninja, entonces comencé a pensar: en qué voy a ocupar todo ese tiempo libre, puesto que hemos vivido un tiempo ya bastante largo de paz. Simple: en lo que yo quiera._

 _Podría practicar nuevos jutsus, seguir viajando a los lugares que no llegué a conocer, escalar montañas, me sentía en la cima del mundo… entonces la catástrofe cayó sobre mí. Todo fue tan ridículo. Fue hace un año cuando esto comenzó… bueno, nueve meses para ser exactos._

 _Iba camino a casa en un hermoso día otoñal, las hojas estaban doradas, el viento refrescaba y yo descubría lo hermoso de mi vida. Después de tantos años de venganza, gracias al amor de Sakura y la amistad de Naruto pude salir adelante y ahora me importaba cada acontecimiento que sucedía en mi familia. Sí, era un hombre feliz._

-*Tadaima- dijo Sasuke al momento de entrar a casa.

-*Okaeri, papá. ¿Ya sabes la noticia?- decía Daisuke mientras iba a recibir a su padre.

-¿Cuál noticia?

-No sé, no me dijeron.

-Daisuke, mi teléfono- decía Sakura de otro cuarto.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo el pelirrosado para ir por el aparato para su madre.

-¿Quién no te dijo?- preguntó Sasuke a su hijo, pero él ya se había retirado.

Sasuke en eso escuchó unas risas y cuando volteó, pudo ver de quiénes se trataban.

-¡Teme! Cómo has estado- dijo cierto rubio que iba acompañado de us esposa.

-Hola, Sasuke-san- dijo Hinata.

-Hola, tío Sasuke- dijo la pequeña Himawari, bueno, de pequeña ya no tenía nada.

-Hola- dijo con una media sonrisa el azabache.

-¿Teme, tú también piensas lo que yo?

-Sí así fuera creo que sería igual de baka que tú.

-No, no me refiero a eso- dijo algo indignado Naruto.

-Pues entonces explícate.

-Boruto llamó hace rato y dijo que llegará a las seis. Que él y Sarada tienen algo importante que decirnos. Este es uno de esos momentos, teme, puedo sentirlo.

-¡Hola cielo!- dijo Sakura que llegaba con una bandeja de bocadillos- Ay, despreocúpate, no es nada malo.

-Hmp, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, yo sólo lo sé- decía con una sonrisa la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo sabes, Sakura?- preguntaba intrigada la pelimorada.

-Sí… eh, no, en realidad no lo sé, lo supongo, jaja, pero pasen, vengan acá- decía Sakura para que los demás la siguieran.

-¿Quieres un poco de sake, Sasuke?

-No, gracias. Sakura, no creo que Sarada vaya a ser transferida al este, ¿y tú?- preguntaba Sasuke.

-No, cariño, algo me dice que no tiene nada que ver con trabajo, jajaja. Am… Sasuke, Sasuke, ¿seguro no te sirvo una copa?

-Dijo que era posible que la transfirieran y no me gustaría que tuvieran que mudarse.

-¿En serio lo crees, tío Sasuke?- preguntó Himawari.

-No es suficiente con que vivan bastante lejos, hmp.

-Viven a dos kilómetros de aquí- dijo Daisuke uniéndose a ellos.

-Bueno, es que con tanto tránsito.

En eso todos escucharon pasos acercándose a la puerta de la entrada.

-Ya llegaron. No quiero oír la palabra ''mudar''… bueno, podría pasar, ¿no? Primero prometerán venir los fines de semana, luego prometerán venir cada verano y luego se convertirán en extraños, sólo nombres en tarjetas de navidad… seremos los parientes lejanos de Konoha- decía haciendo que los Uzumakis cambiaran su semblante a uno preocupado.

-Qué positivo, ¿no lo creen?- dijo Sakura tratando de romper la tensión, pero antes de que alguien respondiera algo, Sarada abrió la puerta.

-¡Tadaima!- dijo ella.

-¡Okaeri!- le respondieron todos y así fueron a recibir a los nuevos esposos entre saludos y abrazos.

 _-Ahí estaba ella, mi Sarada. Cada vez que la veo tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que es una mujer casada. Para mí, sigue siendo una niña jugando a la casita, o diciendo que será la mejor ninja que algún día se convertirá en Hokage._

-Hola, mamá- decía Sarada abrazando a la pelirrosa.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Bueno, yo…

-Claro que está bien, mírenla, nunca ha estado mejor- dijo Sasuke.

-Hola, papá- dijo ella acercándose a su padre.

-Hmp- dijo su famoso monosílabo para abrazarla- Dime, ¿alguna noticia del trabajo? ¿Sucede algo?

-Todo está bien, igual, pero bien. Muy ocupada.

-¿Sí? Ah, bien, bien.

-Qué te dije- dijo casi en un susurro, Sakura.

-Hola, papá…ah, perdón, Sasuke sensei- dijo Boruto mientras sacudía la mano de Sasuke.

-Hmp, hola.

- _En tanto que mi hija no se mude a cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia, su marido puede decirme como quiera. Y a decir verdad, después de tantos años de conocerlo, creo que empieza a inspirar en mí confianza ese Boruto Uzumaki._

Todos se fueron a sentar en la sala, pues esperaban con ansias qué noticia les irían a dar los nuevos esposos.

-Se ven deliciosos los bocadillos, muero de hambre- decía Sarada.

-Y, qué es Sarada, cuál es la noticia- decía con emoción, Hinata.

-Y qué, ¿no comemos primero?- dijo Sarada.

-Ya dinos qué es- dijo Sakura que igual ya estaba intrigada.

-Ah, ya sé qué es. Compraron una casa- dijo Sasuke.

-¿Una casa, en serio?- dijo Naruto.

-Ah, jaja, pues… - trataba de responder Boruto.

-¿La noticia es una casa? Hmp, yo creía que se trataba de un bebé- dijo Daisuke haciendo que todos empezaran a reírse.

-Es lo que creí- dijo el Hokage.

-Yo también había pensado eso- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno…- dijo Sarada callándose antes de continuar para así voltear con su esposo para preguntarle si podría decir algo.

-Adelante, diles- dijo el rubio.

-Pues… de acuerdo, adivinaron. ¡Tendremos un bebé!- dijo la pelinegra gritando de emoción.

Todos se pararon emocionados, Hinata y Sakura llorando de la emoción, Himawari abrazando con euforia a su hermano mayor y Daisuke sonreía de oreja a oreja, incluso Naruto estaba dando saltos de felicidad. Todos menos Sasuke. En ese momento el azabache se paró y empezó a mirar fijamente a Boruto.

 _-Nunca me agradó Boruto Uzumaki, desde la primera vez que lo vi cuando era un simple preadolescente. El ''pequeño'' estaba jugando a la casita, y tuvo el descaro de…_

-¡Sasuke-kun!- dijo su esposa.

-¿Qué dices de esto, papá?- preguntaba Sarada mirándolo de una forma demasiado tierna.

-Los felicito- dijo casi a regañadientes, pues en realidad no se sentía del todo emocionado.

Sarada fue con su padre para abrazarlo y depositarle un suave beso en su mejilla. Boruto también aprovechó y se acercó con él.

-Tío Sasuke, felicidades- decía mientras abrazaba a su ex sensei.- ¡Abuelo!

Pero al decir esta última palabra, las ganas de matar al rubio por parte de Sasuke empezaron a aumentar.

 _-¿Abuelo? Tsk, primero me roba a MI HIJA, ahora me convierte en abuelo. Si no fuera porque estaba Sarada ahí, en ese momento no me hubiera importado mandar al mini dobe dentro de un genjutsu, tal vez podría lanzarle un tsukoyomi y prenderle las llamas del Amaterasu. No, definitivamente ningún descendiente mío podría mezclar sus genes con los del dobe, JAMÁS. Desgraciadamente para mí, eso ya era demasiado tarde._

 **N/A: Bien, jajajaja, aquí les dejo este primer capítulo de la segunda parte, papá Sasuke no quiere ser abuelito aún xD… espero haya sido de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE EN MÍ**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a los que ya están dejando sus reviews, vaya que sí estaban esperando la continuación jeje… y como ven, Sasuke aún no quiere aceptar que será abuelo xD… creo que ni yo me lo imagino, pero eso sí, será un abuelo súper sexy jajaja…. Aquí les dejo para que sigan leyendo ;)**

-El niño nacerá el 26 de julio, me agrada, me agrada- decía emocionada Sakura dirigiéndose junto a su esposo a su habitación. - Me agrada, hasta el número es par, incluso son tres días después de tu cumpleaños Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp.

-Al menos podrías mostrar un poco más de entusiasmo.

-Lo siento, es que… bueno…. Aun no puedo creer que nuestra niña….tsk- no podía expresarse el moreno.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun. Entiendo cómo te sientes. Nuestra Sarada ahora será mamá, jeje. Sé que no es fácil asimilar que ya no es nuestra bebé, pero… Ahora ella formará su propia familia- decía con una sonrisa muy sincera la pelirrosa.

-Hmp… sí.

-¡Ay, Sasuke! Tengo una gran idea. Quiero que Orochimaru organice el baby shower.

-Tsk, Orochimaru- decía con tono molesto, Sasuke.

-Como un favor, Sasuke. Ay, no. Creí que se habían reconciliado.

-Yo jamás dije tal cosa.

-Claro que sí, claro que sí. Fue en aquella fiesta en la que enfrente de todos lo estuviste halagando.

-Bueno, tal vez sí dije algo y lo malinterpretaste. No pienso confiarle a él nada, y menos un baby shower. ¡Terminé pagando la boda! – decía algo exaltado.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo Sasuke. Dime, ¿por qué estás tan alterado? No has dicho ninguna palabra y actúas como si no estuvieras feliz.

-Hmp, ¿quién está actuando?

-Ay, no te entiendo. ¿No estás feliz de que tu hija vaya a tener un bebé?

-Así es, ''abuela'', no estoy feliz.

-Ja, ¿por qué?

-Bueno… cuestan una pequeña fortuna.

-Ah...- decía el monosílabo la pelirrosa rodando los ojos.

-Gastas mucho dinero, más crecen, más gastas. No planearon esto, no tienen un respaldo, se gastan todo lo que tienen, y cómo van a tener un bebé en una casa tan pequeña.

-Sasuke, tienen más dinero que nosotros a su edad.

-Y qué saben ellos de educar a un niño, tsk, Sarada es casi una niña, se graduó de la Academia Ninja y se casó con ese mini dobe que para variar estaba en su mismo equipo, según ella siguiendo nuestros pasos de casarse con un miembro de su mismo grupo, y ahora tendrá un niño antes de que su carrera se consolide. ¿Por qué soy el único feminista en esta familia?

-¡No eres el único!- dijo Daisuke al momento de entrar al cuarto de sus padres- Mido 1.30, no me afeito, aún no soy genin y voy a ser tío. Esto parece una locura **(me recuerda a mí cuando me dijeron que sería tía a la inocente edad de 5 años xD)**.

-Hmp, al fin. Alguien que piensa con cordura- decía Sasuke a su hijo.

-Ay, sí. A los doce años, ¿no?- decía sarcásticamente, Sakura.

En eso el teléfono sonó y la ojiverde contestó de inmediato.

-¿Moshi, moshi? Ah, Ino, cómo estás, te tengo grandes noticias. ¿Adivina qué? Es sensacional… ¡voy a ser abuela!- platicaba ella muy emocionada con su amiga la rubia.

 _-Pobre Sakura, está atascada en la negación. No estoy preparado para ser abuelo. Además, ¿qué tiene eso de grandioso? Los abuelos usan bastón y aparatos de sordera, yo aún puedo pelear como hace más de veinte años, no encajo en la descripción de un abuelo, tsk. Tengo aún muchas cosas por hacer, para nada quiero quedarme en casa y usar una bata como mi padre solía hacerlo. Aún sigo en forma y me sigo viendo joven, claro que mi cabello, bueno… si sigo dejándolo largo llegue a parecerme a Madara, y eso tampoco quisiera. Tsk, definitivamente el ser abuelo no entra en mis planes._

Al día siguiente, Sasuke fue a un lugar que jamás pensó que pisaría: la barbería (peluquería). Quería hacerse un cambio total, pues seguía insistiendo que él no podría lucir como un abuelo. Así que fue a la mejor de Konoha y la mujer que lo atendió le hizo un corte más moderno **(le dejó el cabello como cuando estaba a sus 16 años, ya saben, el pelo cola de pato xD)**. Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, sin duda era magia para él, pues se veía como cuando era mucho más joven.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo me veo?

-Se ve tan apuesto- le dijo suspirando la estilista.

-Hmp- expreso con una sonrisa arrogante.

Cuando iba camino a casa, todas las mujeres que lo veían pasar suspiraban por él, sin duda eso le hizo recordar a sus años en la academia cuando tenía su club de fans. Su ego aumentaba por cada miraba lujuriosa que él provocaba, y quién no iba a desmayarse por él con semejante cambio de look, pues llevaba un traje muy elegante. Aunque nunca le importó esos detalles que provocaba en las mujeres, ahora sí le tomaba importancia. Oh, sí, un nuevo y mejorado Sasuke Uchiha había llegado.

…

Sakura se encontraba rebanando tomates para la ensalada que prepararía para la cena, estaba tan concentrada que no se percató que su marido la veía de forma muy intensa, pues ese día Sakura llevaba un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, mostrando sus largas y torneadas piernas y qué decir de la perfecta forma que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Su cabello llegaba a media espalda, se lo había dejado crecer de nuevo y eso hacía que se viera aún más hermosa. Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco a ella y la abrazó por atrás, provocando que Sakura diera un salto del susto que se llevó.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun, jajaja, me asustaste.

-Hmp- decía él mientras la apretaba más fuerte.

-Ya basta, jaja, si no yo… ¡Ahhh!- gritó Sakura al momento de voltear a ver a su esposo, pues al verlo con el mismo estilo y peinado de cabello que él usaba a sus 16 años, le hizo pensar que él había realizado un jutsu anti envejecimiento o que simplemente había viajado por el tiempo, aunque la segunda opción era la menos probable.- ¿Qué te hiciste? ¿Por qué tienes ese peinado?

-Tsk, qué molesta eres mujer. Pensé que te agradaría, ¿qué no te gusta?

-Bueno, no, digo sí, pero… es que… por qué te hiciste ese cambio, no es que me desagrade del todo, pero…

-Bueno, quería una renovación, ahora soy el nuevo, mejorado, fuerte y más joven Sasuke Uchiha. Digo, si tú con tu sello los años no pasan en ti, creo que era hora que también yo me viera más joven, ¿no?

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón- trataba de convencerse la ojiverde.

-Y dime, dónde está Daisuke, ¿eh?

-¿Dai-kun? Está en casa Ren, hizo una pijamada con sus amigos entonces pasará la noche ahí.

-O sea que estamos tú y yo solos, ¿no?

-Jajajaja, ay Sasuke-kun.

-Solos en esta vieja casa, hmp.

-Puedo saber cómo se te ocurrió lo de tu corte.

-Sólo quería verme como me siento- dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa para poder bailar con ella.

-Ah, vaya.

-A Nora le fascinó.

-¿Quién es ella?

-La chica de la estética, dijo que rejuvenecí bastante- dijo mientras se acercaba de forma peligrosa a su esposa.

-Sasuke-kun- empezaba a sentirse como adolescente, Sakura, pues al ver a su esposo así hizo que recordara muchas cosas.

-Oh, Sakura, eres muy hermosa.

-Jajajaja, ay Sasuke-kun, qué lindo, muchas gracias- le seguía el juego, ella.- Por cierto, qué traes en la bolsa.

-Ah, sí.- decía Sasuke mientras tomaba la bolsa de regalo y se la daba a Sakura- Te compré esto, sabes que venden cosas muy interesantes en ''Konoha´s Secret''? **(Sí, la parodia de Victoria´s Secret xD)**.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué…?- decía Sakura al momento rápido de abrir la bolsa y al sacar el ''regalo'', vio que era un conjunto de lencería muy atrevido.- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Hace años que no uso esto! ¡No pienso usar esto, Sasuke Uchiha! Muy pronto seré abuela y no…

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, no eres mi abuela, ¿o sí?- decía con una voz tan seductora que a Sakura casi se le caía la baba. Entonces él apago la luz de la cocina y empezaba a abrazar a Sakura de una forma cada vez más intensa, sin omitir el hecho de que sus manos empezaban a tocar ciertas partes de ella.

-Sasuke, ¿por qué haces todo esto?- trataba de mantener la cordura, Sakura.

-Que un hombre no puede hacerle el amor a su esposa simplemente porque quiere y la desea.

-Sasuke, jajaja. A qué te refieres con: ''hacer el amor''- preguntaba Sakura de una forma que ya se estaba hiperventilando.

-Tú qué crees, mujer- dijo mientras empezaba a besarla de una forma apasionada, como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Unos minutos después se separaron por falta de aire.

-Vaya, vaya, estoy descubriendo a un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Mejor cállate y bésame- decía mientras volvía a reclamar sus labios.

-Es-pe-ra, Sa-su-ke- decía entre besos la pelirrosa.- Aún no he terminado de rebanar los tomates para la cena.

-Hmp, olvida la cena, quiero el postre, además tú eres mil veces mejor que el tomate, y eso que me encanta esa fruta.

-Pero Sasuke, estamos en la cocina y…

-Sí que eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke al momento de volverse a lanzar a sus labios.

Cada vez los besos se hacían más demandantes, el azabache ya no podía más y empezó a desvestir poco a poco a Sakura, cosa que él no se quedó atrás. No le importó que estuvieran en la cocina, tenía tanta hambre de su mujer que ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de llevarla a la cama, ahí mismo la quiso tomar. Sin duda esa noche sería larga y ambos recordarían viejos y apasionantes momentos que se encargarían de revivir. En ese instante recordó a Rock Lee citando la frase de: ''La llama de la juventud arde en mí'', y vaya que sí ardía y mucho. Sasuke se encargaría de enseñarle a Sakura que aún tenía muchas cosas por ofrecerle antes de hacerse viejo, obsoleto y abuelo.

 **N/A: Oh, my God! xD Sasuke sí que se tomó muy en serio esto de su cambio jajaj, definitivamente aún no quiere creer que será abuelo y no quiso perder el tiempo. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Dawn Yoshino: sí, Sasuke será el abuelo más sexy de todos xD**

 **Nekatniss: gracias por continuar leyendo, como verás el bipolar de Sasuke regresó jajaja**

 **Akime Maxwell: igual, gracias por leer otra de mis historias :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿UZUMAKI O UCHIHA?**

 **N/A: Wohooo! He regresado! Disculpen queridos lectores por mi ausencia, pero no tenía internet x_x fue una tortura, mi lindo vecino que tmb es narufan jeje, me prestó de su wifi, pero sí, me desesperé por no tener. Así que me reporto de nuevo y les traigo el siguiente capítulo :D**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…_

 _Cada vez los besos se hacían más demandantes, el azabache ya no podía más y empezó a desvestir poco a poco a Sakura, cosa que ella no se quedó atrás. No le importó que estuvieran en la cocina, tenía tanta hambre de su mujer que ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de llevarla a la cama, ahí mismo la quiso tomar. Sin duda esa noche sería larga y ambos recordarían viejos y apasionantes momentos que se encargarían de revivir. En ese instante recordó a Rock Lee citando la frase de: ''La llama de la juventud arde en mí'', y vaya que sí ardía y mucho. Sasuke se encargaría de enseñarle a Sakura que aún tenía muchas cosas por ofrecerle antes de hacerse viejo, obsoleto y abuelo_.

 _CONTINUACIÓN…_

Mucho rato después, los dos esposos se encontraban en la cama abrazados, claro que después de lo que hicieron quedaron muy, pero muy agotados.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía así- decía de una forma soñadora, Sakura.

-Yo tampoco, hmp. Fue increíble.

-Sí, vaya que lo fue.

-Sakura, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke-kun. Ah… ¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

-No es que te veas mal, pero… extraño tu cabello largo, bueno, también me encantaba verte con este corte cuando eras adolescente, pero… siento que no es lo mismo, ya que ahora eres mayor y…

-Hmp, ya no digas más molestia. De todas formas no me corté del todo mi cabello, fue un pequeño despunte y me lo peinaron de esa forma, pero si te sientes algo incómoda, mañana mismo me lo peino como lo he tenido todo estos últimos años.

-Ay, qué bueno, Sasuke-kun. Además amo tu cabello largo, te hace ver tan sexy, jeje.

-¡Hmp!

\- ¡Vaya! De nuevo vuelvo a decirlo, fue increíble lo que pasó.

-Tsk, pues obvio mujer, soy un Uchiha y nosotros somos maestros en el arte del amor.

-Jajajaja, ay Sasuke, me da gusto que tu ego no se eleve- decía de forma sarcástica.

-Bueno, al menos esto me dice que aún no estoy obsoleto ni soy viejo.

-Ay, cariño. Hasta cuándo dejarás de pensar en eso.

-Hasta el día que Naruto deje de comer ramen.

-O sea, nunca.

-Sí ya sabes para qué preguntas, vaya molestia.

-Si tú lo dices.

En ese momento unos segundos de silencio invadieron el lugar, pero en eso algo llegó a la mente de Sasuke.

-Sakura, tengo una duda.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Desde cuándo Sarada dejó de usar lentes?

-Ay, Sasuke, jaja, cómo se nota que eres poco observador. Desde unos meses antes de su boda ella se operó de los ojos. De hecho mi maestra Tsunade fue quien le realizó la operación.

-Ah… aunque debo admitir que extrañaré su look con sus lentes. Pero ahora se ve más que hermosa.

-Así es… nuestra niña ahora tendrá su propio bebé.

-Tsk, tenías que recordarlo.

-Bueno, ya, ahí lo dejamos- decía Sakura mientras se trataba de levantar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues iré a cambiarme para ir a hacer la cena.

-No irás a ningún lado, te quedas aquí.

-Pero la cena, tienes que comer y…

-¿Quién dijo que quería comida?

-Pero…

-Pero nada- y diciendo esto, Sasuke se volvió lanzar hacia los labios de su mujer empezándole a dar un fogoso beso, cosa que la pelirrosa volvió a derretirse entre los brazos de su esposo y terminaron haciendo lo mismo de hace rato.

…

Al día siguiente, los Uchiha invitaron a los Uzumaki a una cena, todos cenaban tranquilamente mientras platicaban de cosas triviales, pero en eso Naruto hizo una pregunta que llamó la atención de todos.

-Y dime, Sarada-chan, ¿ya pensaron en un nombre para el bebé?

-Pues si es niño será Ken, Sanosuke, Koji o Kenji- decía la pelinegra.

-Vaya, son muchos nombres- decía el rubio.

-¿Y si es niña?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Pues… nos gustaría Meiling- dijo Boruto.

-¿Meiling? Ni si quiera es japonés- dijo Daisuke.

-Gracias Daisuke, interesante aportación, je… eh, también nos gusta Akari o Nadeshiko, aún estamos en eso.

-¿No están considerando los nombres de la familia?- dijo el séptimo.

-Sí, ¿no se supone que el primer hijo debe llamarse como el abuelo paterno? Al menos en los Hyuga así son- decía Hinata.

-Sí, aunque no estoy seguro si Naruto sería una buena idea, je, pero cualquier nombre del lado de mi familia sería buena opción- contestó el rubio.

-Es obvio que jamás le pondría a mi hijo Naruto, viejo, no quiero traumarlo, jajaja- decía el rubio menor.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué gracioso- decía con sarcasmo el Hokage.

-¿Saben qué? No necesitan sugerencias, cualquier nombre de la lista estará bien- dijo Sasuke.

-Sí, tienes razón teme, cualquier nombre de la lista estará bien mientras haga juego con Uzumaki, jajaja.

-¿Qué? Ah, perdón, creía que el apellido del bebé sería Uchiha Uzumaki con guion, ¿no?- dijo algo confundido Sasuke.

-¿Te gustaría andar por la vida con un nombre como Kenji Uchiha-Uzumaki? Eso sonaría como un banco, o peor aún, como un trabalenguas por las dos ''Us''- dijo Daisuke.

-Sí, ese es un nombre terriblemente largo- dijo Boruto.

-¿Qué están diciendo? No le pondrán guion al apellido y por qué- decía un poco exaltado el pelinegro.

-Todavía no está decidido, es sólo que dos apellidos es demasiado para un pequeño y como ninguno quiere opacar su apellido, pensamos en apellidos alternativos- decía Sarada.

-¿Su bebé tendrá un apellido diferente? Como Kishimoto o Toriyama- preguntaba el Uchiha.

-No, esos apellidos no, tío Sasuke, esos suenan como apellidos de dibujantes jajaja- decía Himawari que se unía a la conversación **(sí jaja, dibujantes ya saben a quienes me refiero, ¿no? xD)**.

-Entonces qué apellidos pensaron- dijo Sakura.

-Los que más nos gustan son: Uchimaki, Uzuchiha o Uzuha. Son una mezcla de nuestros apellidos, creando así nuestro propio clan- decía con una sonrisa la pelinegra causando que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos.

-¿Su propio clan? Pensé que ya pertenecían a uno. O sea que insinúan que mi nieto se llame Kenji Uchimaki- preguntaba con cierta molestia el ex vengador.

-Eh, teme, mira, creo que tengo la solución. Tú y Sakura-chan tienen a Daisuke para que continúe con su apellido familiar. Por qué no nos olvidamos el complicado asunto de Uchiha, Uzumaki, Uchimaki o lo que sea y dejamos el Uzumaki- decía Naruto.

-O simplemente podríamos, no sé…olvidarnos del Uzumaki- dijo Sakura.

-Vaya, creo que eso no sería correcto, ¿o sí?- dijo Hinata con algo de pena.- Digo, porque siempre el apellido que predomina es el del padre.

-Pero Naruto lleva el apellido de su madre, quien era el clan más fuerte. Así que no veo por qué el futuro bebé no puede llevar el apellido Uchiha.

Al decir eso, empezó una pequeña riña por saber quién tenía el mejor apellido, ya que ambos clanes eran muy poderosos. Los futuros padres veían la escena en silencio, incluso Daisuke ya se había unido a la discusión. Sin duda esa cena sería una que jamás olvidarían.

 **N/A: Y bueno, el día de hoy ahí lo dejamos, jaja, vaya lío que se armó xD. Me gustaría que me dijeran qué apellido les gustaría porque sinceramente yo también me hago esa pregunta jaja, si el bebé de Sarada y Boruto sería Uchiha o Uzumaki. Espero sus reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**LA GRAN SORPRESA**

 **N/A: Bueno, al parecer el apellido Uzumaki está ganando xD, pues sí, Daisuke puede continuar con el Uchiha, pero aun así necesito más votos, así que por favor sigan mandando reviews. Aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran Kisihimoto.**

 **Palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos de Sasuke.**

Habían pasado unas dos semanas después del incidente de los apellidos. Sakura se encontraba en el jardín de su casa tomando fotos, pues se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo cuando no tenía que ir a misiones o estar muchas horas en el hospital. Daisuke entrenaba con su padre cuando de pronto la pelirrosa empezó a marearse.

-¡Ay!- decía Sakura mientras se sujetaba su cabeza.

-Sakura, qué tienes- preguntaba algo preocupado Sasuke quien dejó a su hijo haciendo unos ejercicios para así él acercarse.

-No sé, no me siento bien. De repente me mareé, pero debe ser porque estos últimos días he estado con mucho trabajo en el hospital.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, cariño, no te preocupes. Mejor ve con Dai-kun que estuvo entrenando toda la semana para poder hacer el jutsu ''Gran bola de fuego''. Realmente te admira mucho.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke mientras mostraba una sonrisa de lado- De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Yo iré a preparar la comida.

Y diciendo eso, ambos se dirigieron a continuar con sus labores.

…..

Ya había anochecido, Sasuke se encontraba leyendo un libro cuando vio que Sakura en vez de meterse a la cama, caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Sakura, por qué caminas en de aquí para allá.

-Cielo, ¿no has visto el antiácido?

-¿Otra vez te sientes mal?

-Uy, sí, esto no se me quita con nada. Llevo todo el día así.

-Sólo necesitas dormir, mañana estarás mejor y como tú dijiste has estado trabajando mucho, más lo que pasó en la cena con lo de los apellidos, hmp, pues creo que todo se te juntó.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Bueno, creo que ya iré a dormir.

-Sí yo también.

Cuando ambos entraron a la cama, no había pasado un minuto cuando Sakura habló en voz alta.

-¡Ay por su puesto!

-Mmm…- decía Sasuke que ya tenía sueño.

-Ya sé qué está pasándome.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?

-Ay, es tan obvio, jajaja, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Sasuke-kun, estoy atravesando la menopausia.

-Tsk, jajaja, sí serás molesta- se burlaba Sasuke.- Sakura, no puedes estar pasando por la menopausia, apenas tienes 44 años.

-Y eso qué, tengo todos los síntomas: no me ha llegado mi periodo, estoy muy sensible, bueno más de lo que ya soy, y sin olvidar que me siento mareada últimamente- decía con algo de preocupación la pelirrosa.

-Tsk, no digas tonterías, somos muy jóvenes aún.

-Date cuenta de esto, Sasuke. Ya no somos tan jóvenes como creíamos, el que estemos envejeciendo no significa que estemos viejos, estamos en otra época, ahora todo es diferente.

-¡Tsk!

-¡Es cierto! Las mujeres de mi edad, algunas ya están usando dentadura postiza, pero yo no, y con el sello en mi frente es obvio que aparente menos, pero eso no significa que soy joven como antes.

-Sakura…

-Hazme un favor, cielo. Asume que esto está pasando.

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke, has cambiado mucho desde que supiste que Sarada estaba embarazada, los dos sabemos que necesitas tiempo para digerir estas cosas, pero… extraño al viejo Sasuke.

-Tsk, ¿tienes que usar esa palabra?

-Está bien… extraño al adorable Sasuke Uchicha con quien me casé, que sólo muestra su lado tierno y romántico cuando está conmigo. Y realmente estoy preocupada. Te arreglaste el cabello como antes, te vestiste de una forma tan jovial, aunque admito que te veías condenadamente sexy, pero ahora qué sigue, ¿una novia adolescente?

-¡Sakura!- dijo ya algo exaltado el azabache incorporándose junto a su mujer.

-Los hombres hacen esas cosas, Sasuke, se sienten viejos junto a sus esposas, así que consiguen nuevas mujeres más jóvenes y se casan con ellas porque piensan que sus primeras esposas son aburridas y…. anticuadas y…

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a su mujer dándole un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola.

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez me hice un nuevo corte, me compré nueva ropa y tal vez deteste la idea de convertirme en abuelo, pero jamás, ni por una millonésima de segundo he imaginado pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti.

-¿En serio, Sasuke-kun?

-Muy en serio… y lamento… haber sido tan baka.

-Ay, no es nada… ya me acostumbré, jeje.

-Hmp.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

-Buenas noches, Sakura- dijo el pelinegro para así ambos esposos quedar abrazados y entrar al mundo de los sueños.

….

 _DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…_

Sasuke y Sakura iban camino al consultorio de Tsunade, ya que la pelirrosa se había hecho unos análisis para comprobar lo de su ''menopausia'' y quién mejor que hacerle las pruebas que su querida maestra.

-Tsunade no te dijo por qué nos quería a ambos- preguntaba Sasuke que salía del elevador junto a su esposa.

-No.

-¿Y no te mencionó que tenías algo malo?

-No, pero supongo que sólo es una revisión de rutina, jamás había pasado por la… menopausia, y pues quiere decirme los cuidados que debo de tener a menos que…

-¿Qué?

-Pues, quizá… en mis pruebas de sangre apareció algo horrible que no quiso mencionar por teléfono y quiso que vinieras para apoyarme en caso de que me conmocionara y…

-Sakura, no digas tonterías, dime cuáles fueron sus palabras.

-Sólo… creía que era mejor que viniéramos los dos juntos para esto y aquí estamos, cielo. Apuesto a que todo saldrá bien, jaja… ojalá- y diciendo esto Sakura, ambos entraron al consultorio de Lady Tsunade.

 _-Jamás había visto a Sakura tan agitada. De los dos ella era siempre la más calmada, bueno, en ciertas cosas, porque a la hora de pelar ni si quiera yo querría enfrentarme a ella. No tenía idea de lo que la ex hokage iba a decirnos, pero nada, absolutamente nada pudo haberme preparado para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar._

-Sakura- dijo Tsunade mientras entraba a su consultorio.

-Maestra- dijo alegre la pelirrosa.

-Uchiha- dijo la rubia lanzándole una cara de pocos amigos al mencionado.

-Siempre es un gusto verla, Tsunade- decía sarcásticamente Sasuke.

-Bien, sé que tienen algo de prisa así que iré directamente al grano. Revisé los estudios de Sakura- decía Tusnade de una forma muy seria.

-¿Y? Por favor, díganos. ¿Qué le sucede?- decía algo impaciente el azabache.

-Sí, Lady Tsunade, de favor, me están matando los nervios.

-Nada, no le sucede nada.

-Ay, qué alegría, ¡shannaro!- decía muy emocionada la ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su marido.

-Bueno, no le sucede nada que no salga en nueve meses. Ja, vaya Uchiha, no sabía que aún tenías la fábrica bien encendida, y tú Sakura, me sorprendes, pensé que eras de esas chicas más mojigatas en estos asuntos, sin ofender mi querida alumna, pero veo que ambos me sorprendieron.

Cuando Tsunade dijo eso, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron callados, tratando de procesar la bomba que la sannin le había lanzado.

-Maestra, qué…. ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- decía Sakura con una cara de asombro.

-Creo que fui muy obvia, pero si no escucharon, bien lo diré de nuevo. Sakura, mi querida niña- decía de una forma maternal su sensei- quiero decirte que estás embarazada. ¡Felicidades, serán papás!

Al volver escuchar eso, Sasuke sólo estaba ahí con los ojos más que abiertos. Sakura empezaba a sonreír poco a poco, pero el pelinegro no podía salir del estado de shock.

-¿Qué? ¿Em… emba… embarazada?- apenas podía hablar el pelinegro.

-Así es Uchiha, al parecer te tomaste muy en serio lo de restaurar tu clan, jajaja.

Tsunade al terminar de decir eso, fue hacia donde estaba su alumna preferida y amada para poder abrazarla, pues estaba derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad, Sasuke por su parte aún seguía en su mundo, pues estaba preparado para todo menos para esta noticia: ser padre otra vez.

 **N/A: Jajaja, ¿cuántos de ustedes lo sospecharon? OMG, Sasuke será papacito de nuevo jajaja, y también abuelo. ¿Cómo creen que lo tomará Sarada? Bueno, los espero en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews, se los agradezco de corazón, me alegran mi día :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**SEREMOS PADRES**

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Pues aquí traigo nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews y al parecer ahora el apellido Uhicha está empatado con el Uzumaki para el futuro bebé de Sarada y Boruto… cielos, qué dilema xD. Bueno, aquí les dejo para que continúen con su lectura… ahh y porfis, cuando tengan chance podrían regalarme un like a mi fanpage? Annaira-659633660764941/**

 **GRACIAS!**

Sasuke seguía en estado de shock, aún seguía sin poder creer que sería padre a sus 44 años de edad, sabía que quería restaurar su clan, pero sentía que ya era algo tarde para ello… ¿o no?

-¿Embarazada?- preguntaba de nuevo el pelinegro.

-Ay, cariño- decía toda feliz Sakura que no paraba de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí, Uchiha- dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y quién demonios es el padre?- elevó su voz el azabache provocando que Tsunade lo fulminara con la mirada y Sakura abriera la boca disgustada.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo la pelirrosa molesta.

-¡No te burles, molestia!- seguía con su voz exaltada el pelinegro.- No lo hemos hecho en seis semanas, bueno creo que fue demasiada información, pero… ¿Cómo pasó Sakura Haruno?- gritaba Sasuke.

-¡Shannaro!- dijo Sakura al momento de golpear el escritorio ocasionando que se rompiera, pero en esos momentos ella estaba tan molesta que no se percató de ello- ¿Por qué estás llamándome por mi nombre de soltera, baka? Y cómo que no lo hemos hecho en seis semanas, acaso no recuerdas que hace dos lo hicimos en la cocina.

-Ay pero eso no cuenta, eso fue una simple fiebre del momento.

-Ja, si supieran cuántos momentos de fiebre he recibido en los últimos veinte años- dijo la rubia.

-Oiga, estoy a punto de ser abuelo, esas cosas no les pasa a hombres de mi edad.

-Ja, ahora sí importa la edad, ¿no?- decía con enfado, Sakura.

-Pero Uchiha, hubo un caso aquí en Konoha de hombre que fue padre a los 70 años.

-Bueno, pero él es él y yo soy yo, además eso es asqueroso, no quiero imaginarme ni cómo ''eso'' pudo entrar en…. ¡Arggg! Usted sabe a lo que me refiero. Pero insisto, la gente a mi edad no tiene bebés- cada vez se exaltaba más Sasuke despertando su Sharingan involuntariamente- No, no y no, apenas estaba haciéndome la idea de ser abuelo y ahora…- pero Sasuke no pudo terminar porque Tsunade le dio un golpe en su estómago haciendo que el pelinegro se desmayara.

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Sakura al ver tal acción.

-Lo siento, pero si no lo hacía no se calmaría. ¡Shizune!

-Sí, Lady Tsunade- decía la mencionada mientras aparecía en el consultorio.

-Encárgate del Uchiha de favor.

-Ah, sí, je- decía algo apenada la pelinegra al ver al pobre de Sasuke inconsciente en el suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, maestra, por mi enfado destruí su escritorio- decía Sakura dándose cuenta apenas de lo que había hecho.

-Ah, no te preocupes, de todas maneras ya quería cambiar de mueble, jeje. En fin, de nuevo felicidades, y por tu marido, no te preocupes, es normal su reacción por su edad, después verás que estará como loco por su nuevo bebé.

-Eso espero.

….

Sasuke se encontraba en una silla de ruedas que era dirigida por Shizune, pues aún no terminaba de recuperarse del golpe que le dio la ex hokage.

Ya una vez casi llegando a la salida para tomar el elevador, Sasuke pudo levantarse.

-Bien, los dejo que tengo que regresar. De nuevo muchas felicidades- dijo sonriendo Shizune.

-Muchas gracias, Shizune. Nos vemos- dijo Sakura despidiéndose de la pelinegra.

-Hmp- decía Sasuke mientras ya recuperaba la compostura.

-Ay, lo sé, querido. Yo también estoy muy sorprendida, pero… ¿no es increíble?

-Hablando de eso, ¿no crees que se haya equivocado Tsunade?

-No creo que mi maestra se dedique a hacer ese tipo de bromas, Sasuke, claro que no. Cielos, definitivamente… esto está pasando, Sasuke. Es un asunto delicado, pero…. Lo haremos juntos, además tu sueño era restaurar tu clan y vaya que sí lo has logrado.

-Hmp.

-Ay amor, jeje… seré mamá- dijo Sakura al momento que empezaba a picar el botón del elevador.

 _-Había dicho: ¿seré mamá? No estaba preparado para esta sorpresa. Abuela tiene bebé. Sonaba como un encabezado de periódico. Jamás hubiera pensado que algo pudiera superar este momento, pero… me equivoqué._

-¿Orochimaru?- dijo Sakura al momento de ver al ambarino salir del elevador junto a Shin.

-Ay, pero si son los padres de la novia- decía él al momento de abrazar a la pelirrosa, cosa que no alegró para nada a Sasuke.

-Y qué hacen por acá- preguntaba Sakura.

-Ah, pues vengo por unas muestras, con eso de que tenemos laboratorios, pues nos mandan todo para hacer los análisis… descuiden, ya no hago nada sin el consentimiento del hokage así que pueden estar tranquilos si se preguntaban si haría experimentos, todo lo que hago son con fines médicos.

-Menos mal- decía Sasuke.

-¿Y ya no te dedicas al negocio de planeación de bodas?- decía Sakura.

-Claro que sí, pero también a esto. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

-Ah, ya veo, jeje.

-Pero ahora díganme por qué ustedes están aquí. ¿Acaso es algo de su salud? ¿Está todo bien?

-Ah, sí, no es nada, estamos perfectos, muy saludables- decía Sasuke.

-Sí, nosotros…

-Ah, Sakura, olvidaste tus pastillas prenatales, tu folleto de ser mamá otra vez y la primera foto del ultrasonido- decía Shizune mientras le entregaba las cosas a Sakura, cosa que Sasuke quería en esos momentos desaparecer. Orochimaru y Shin sólo veían la escena muy asombrados.

-¿La primera foto del bebé? No me digas que estás embarazada.

-Je, le atinaste- dijo Sakura.

-Ay, pero qué fascinante, no lo crees Sasuke-kun. La madre de la novia tendrá un bebé. Shin, ¿a poco no es emocionante?

-Sí- respondía el mencionado.

-Y adivinen qué. Sarada está embarazada- decía emocionada la ojiverde.

-¡Oh no! Jajaja, es una locura. Madre e hija embarazadas juntas, es emocionante.

-Siento que voy a desmayarme- decía Shin que estaba feliz.

-Él lo hizo- señalaba la pelirrosa a su esposo.

-Pero claro, Sasuke-kun siempre decía que quería restaurar su clan, vaya que no perdió el tiempo, jajaja. Y saben, ahora por eso quiero organizarles su baby shower. Shin, pásame la libreta.

-No, no, no, no, no esta vez, no más fiestas. Te digo que no- decía Sasuke hablando por fin.

-Ay, jamás quieres fiestas, no seas amargado, tsk, ahora en vez de yo parecer el anciano, tú lo pareces.

-Pero claro, yo no soy una maldita serpiente que cambia de piel cada vez que se le venga en gana.

-¡Sasuke!- decía Sakura.

-Déjalo, Sakura-chan. Lo entiendo, está pasando por esa crisis existencial. Pero descuida, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo. Shin, vayamos a visitar a nuestra amiga Tsunade.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos Sakura, Sasuke-kun- dijo el Sannin mientras se dirigía a la oficina de su ex compañera.

…

 _-Después del encuentro no esperado con el hombre serpiente, nos dirigimos a casa. En el camino me di cuenta que Sakura brillaba. Tenía un aura de paz._

-Ay, Sasuke.

-Sakura.

-Quiero saber cómo te sientes al respecto.

Sasuke quería decirle que ya no se sentía paciente, que quería gritar y golpear a alguien por la forma frustrante en la que se sentía. Pero ya había hecho sufrir muchos años atrás a su esposa, así que mejor dijo lo que le haría sentir feliz a ella.

-Me siento fabuloso, de verdad, estoy emocionado.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun.

Pero después de unos momentos de silencio, al llegar a la casa, Sasuke habló de nuevo.

-¿Y tú piensas que tendemos la energía suficiente para tener un bebé?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Te refieres por mi embarazo?

-Por todo, hablo de que los siguientes dieciocho años que te ocuparás de ser mamá.

-Pero Sasuke, has estado diciéndome de lo jóvenes que somos aun.

-Y tú me has estado diciendo lo opuesto. Tsk, mira Sakura, el que un hombre lleve puesto shorts no lo hace ser un adolescente de nuevo. Cuando voy al gimnasio me encuentro luego a señores sesenteros pretendiendo ser jovencitos, pero ya no lo son.

-Ya no estamos jóvenes para esto, es lo que quieres decirme.

-No, sólo que ya estaba terminando nuestra misión como padres y ahora comenzaremos desde el inicio. Sin mencionar que seremos los padres más viejos de Konoha, ah, pero no te preocupes, me encanta la idea de cambiar pañales en la madrugada, ver programas bobos de bebé y limpias la ca…

-¡Hola!- dijo Sarada mientras entraba a la casa de sus padres.

-¡Hola, cielo!- dijo Sakura abrazándola.

-Hola, tía Sakura, tío Sasuke- dijo Boruto mientras entraba igual a la casa.

-Y, qué sucede, qué dijo Tsunade *obaasan- decía Sarada que tenía cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Oigan, creo que tienen sed, por qué no mejor les ofrezco algo de tomar y…

-¡Papá/Sasuke!- interrumpieron al mismo tiempo madre e hija.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, nosotros…

-Mamá, ya díganos, ya somos mayores.

-Pues resulta que mis exámenes salieron bien.

-Genial.

-Y, todavía no atravieso la menopausia, jaja.

-Eres demasiado joven para eso, mamá.

-Sí, bueno, no sé nada de eso, jaja.

-Entonces qué es, ¿descubrieron algo?

-De hecho sí, descubrieron algo en mi estómago- decía cada vez más feliz la pelirrosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?- se preocupaba Sarada.

-Pues, aunque no lo creas, hija… jajajaja… tendremos un bebé.

-Sí, estamos encintas- decía Sasuke que ya ni tenía idea de lo que decía.

-Ja, oigan. Esto no es divertido, vamos imagínense que fuera verdad, jajajaja- decía Sarada pensando que sus papás bromeaban.- ¡No es posible! Jajaja.

Sarada y Boruto se reían, pero al ver la cara seria de sus padres, dejó de reírse.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Está embarazada?- preguntaba Boruto.

-Daré a luz a principios de agosto, ¿no es emocionante?

-¿Mamá, estás embarazada?

-Bueno, no es algo que hubiéramos planeado, a veces estas cosas pasan.

-¿Quién lo diría no? Era una de esas tardes lluviosas y… tu mamá y yo estábamos solos en la casa y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y a continuación ¡pum!- dijo Sasuke haciendo señas **(ustedes saben qué señas xD)**.

-¿Ustedes?- preguntaba incrédula su hija.

 _-En ese momento quise irme, el ver la cara de asombro de mi hija me hizo sentir incómodo… aunque a estas alturas ya no sabía si era asombro o espanto de traumarla de por vida al saber que sus padres cuarentones aún hacían el ''jutsu prohibido''._

-Es un don juan, tío Sasuke, jaja- decía Boruto.

 _-Tenía que hablar el mini dobe, justo cuando ya lo había aceptado como parte de la familia. Y todavía se burla de mí, y si no hubiera sido por este baka que puso su semilla en MI HIJA, esto jamás hubiera pasado._


	6. Chapter 6

**PROBLEMAS**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero tenía muchos pendientes. Ya aquí traigo nuevo capítulo y muchísimas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews.** **Bien, espero les guste este capítulo.**

 **Recuerden que las palabras en** _ **cursiva**_ **son POV de Sasuke y las que están dentro de (_) son pensamientos de autora.**

-No sé qué decir- decía Sarada con unas lágrimas.

-No digas nada- le decía su madre.

-Jamás pensé que nos embarazaríamos casi al mismo tiempo. No lloro porque me duela o me sienta triste, ay, necesito un pañuelo.

-¡Sara-chan! No llores, cielo.

-Últimamente llora por todo- susurraba Boruto a su maestro.

-¿Qué serán nuestros hijos?- preguntaba la pelinegra volviendo a la sala junto a su mamá.- ¿No serán hermanos ni nada de eso?

-No, no, no, no. Su hijo será tu hermano y de nuestro hijo será su, ¿primo?- decía Boruto.

-No, será tío del suyo- respondió Sakura.

-Sí, pero nuestro hijo se sentiría más cómodo llamándonos abuelo y abuela como el tuyo, a menos frente a sus amigos, ¿no? Por qué no admitirlo, cumpliremos 48 cuando vaya al kínder, casi 60 cuando ya se gradúe, en fin, será estupendo ver a otro hijo terminar, si es que seguimos vivos, pero ver películas saldrá más económico, por cada niño dos ancianos gratis, gracias. Al chico le emocionará pasar su adolescencia en un asilo para ancianos, aunque no tendrá que preocuparse por avisarnos si llega tarde. Ah, y se me olvidaba un asusto, tal vez no sea tan malo para ti porque tú con tu sello ese te verás tan joven como quieras, pero yo, tsk, pareceré el abuelo de ambos- decía Sasuke con mucho sarcasmo.

-Así es, Sasuke. Jajaja, eres tan gracioso, tan gracioso y tan sensible, no sabes cuánto aprecio cómo me siento en especialmente yo, quien daré luz a este bebé.

-Tsk. Tienes razón. ¿Cómo te sientes?-decía el pelinegro acercándose a su esposa.

-Sé que ya no tengo 20 años, Sasuke. Mi primera hija ya está embarazada… pero aquí estoy. Con estos años encima y embarazada, y aunque tenga el Byakugō no In y me vea joven en mi exterior, por dentro ya no soy esa jovencita- decía la pelirrosa derramando unas lágrimas- Así que te contestaré diciendo que soy muy feliz, me siento feliz y también nerviosa y también me siento… realmente sola. ¡Pero como sea! Nos vemos cielo, debo irme- decía ella mientras abrazaba a su hija.- Y, te lo agradezco Boruto.

-No hay porqué, tía Sakura.

-Nos vemos- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sasuke iba tras de ella, pero en eso la pelirrosa voltea- Hazme un favor, ¡no me sigas Uchiha!- dijo azotando la puerta haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera culpable por todo lo ocurrido.

…

 _-La seguí, pero no cambió nada. La llamé, pero se negó a levantar la bocina. Cuando me llamaba Uchiha no era buena señal. Por fortuna mi hija fue muy amable al darme asilo aquella noche. Pero no pude dormir. Me preocupaba no tener las suficientes agallas, no podría ser el mismo para el nuevo bebé. Al día siguiente no aguantaba más, así que lo primero que hice fue disculparme. Y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, le dije que le había comprado un regalo al bebé, el cual era una cuna. Sólo con eso bastó para que me perdonara. Rato después y claro, de una buena reconciliación acompañada de mucha pasión y amor, regresamos a casa._

 _Cuanto menos lo esperé llegó la primavera. Todo estaba floreciendo, también las mujeres de mi vida. Sarada y Sakura estaban en su segundo trimestre._

 _Como quise seguir redimiéndome, hice lo impensable. Contraté a Orochimaru, o mejor dicho ''Maru Orochi'' para sorprender a las chicas haciéndoles un ''Baby Shower'' doble. Fue realmente perfecto. Después del evento, Sakura empezó a darle consejos a Sarada sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé y Orochimaru empezó a redecorar la habitación. Por lo tanto, el tercer trimestre de la familia Uchiha comenzó con una remodelación de lo que llamamos: ''La suite del bebé''. Ah, y por si se preguntaban qué sexo tendrían los bebés, decidimos dejarlo en sorpresa hasta el día del nacimiento. Admito que estábamos muy emocionados._

 _Para Sarada y Sakura todo iba bien, todo en orden, pesando 57 y 59 kilogramos respectivamente. Tenemos todo lo que uno espera cuando está esperando: piernas hinchadas, ojeras enormes, nauseas, vómitos y las mujeres empeoraron. Lo que sí me sorprendió una noche, fue una visitante inesperada._

-Hola- dijo Sarada casi en susurro, pues eran las 2 am y se encontraba en su antigua casa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sasuke.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella mientras pasaba.- Boruto y yo discutimos, me enojé con él, subí al auto **(recuerden que ya existen estos medios de transporte, al menos en este fanfic xD)** y no sabía a dónde ir.

-Hmp.

-¿Desperté a mamá?

-No, no. Ella está dormida. Am… sé que no soy bueno en estas cosas, pero…soy tu padre y estoy aquí para ti, así que… ¿quieres hablar de algo?

-Claro, hay que hablarlo. No es nada serio, estoy bien.

-Si no quieres entiendo, puedo preparar algo y…

-No, en serio, no es nada, je… gracias.- decía la pelinegra mientras se iba a sentar a la silla frente a la barra de cocina.

-Bueno, si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir en tu antigua recámara y…

-De acuerdo, te contaré lo que pasó. Cuando salía de la academia al terminar de dar clases, el Séptimo me llamó y dijo que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y que era la mejor promesa desde que él era un estudiante de la academia ninja.

-Tsk, ese dobe, siempre fantaseando.

-Papá, ten respeto por el séptimo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Continúa.

-Luego me dijo lo mejor. Dijo que si seleccionara a una persona de mi nivel para representar a los mejores shinobis de Konoha en la aldea de Iwagakure, yo sería la indicada. Entonces me eligió a mí- decía la pelinegra con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hmp, no podría esperar menos de mi hija, es toda un Uchiha.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy emocionada, irme a vivir a Iwagakure y aprender de la Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi sería un sueño hecho realidad, ya que eso me serviría como futura Hokage que quiero ser y…

-Espera- interrumpió Sasuke- ¿Iwagakure?

-Sí, tendría que mudarme allá por tiempo indefinido.

-Ah- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo el pelinegro.

-Debo de estar ahí después de que nazca el bebé. Sería en octubre.

-Boruto y yo sabíamos que algún día esto pasaría, puesto que él sabía desde que éramos niños que yo quería ser Hokage. Así que corrí a casa a comunicárselo y en cuanto escuchó Iwagakure se enfadó, lanzando un pequeño Rasengan el cual destruyó un árbol que teníamos en el patio. No sé por qué exageró las cosas, además es el País de la Tierra, no otra dimensión.

-Boruto no quiere ir- decía Sasuke.

-Pues… dijo que entendía que esto era grandioso para mí, pero que con el bebé había pensado que no querría ir. Claro sin omitir que dijo que pelearía con su padre por haberme metido esa idea en la cabeza.

-Lo cual es…

-¡Ridículo!

-Hmp, sí.

-Bajo esa máscara ruda y aventurero, es un esposo de aquellos tiempos que espera que me cruce de brazos y sea un ama de casa.

-Hmp, ¿se lo mencionaste?

-Por supuesto. Dijo que estaba loca, claro que lo metí a un genjutsu por haberme dicho eso, je.- dijo esto haciendo que Sasuke sonriera un poco- También dijo que sólo pensaba que con la llegada del bebé no era un buen momento para mudarse a una ciudad extraña y… que pensara en ustedes, en sus padres, en que mudarnos tan lejos sería complicado para todo el mundo. Como sea, sabía que si había alguien que me comprendiera ese serías tú. Tú junto con mamá me dijiste que persiguiera mis sueños, que nunca me rindiera. Dime he sido poco razonable al querer ir allá o sólo es algo genético el irnos de nuestro hogar, sin ofender, papá. Porque si eso crees no me iré. No lo haré.

Sasuke se acercó más a su hija y entonces le dedicó una sonrisa que sólo a ella y a su esposa les mostraba.

-Debes irte- dijo él con mucha seguridad- este ya no es el tiempo de antes, ahora todo está modernizado, ya lo hace todo más fácil. Basta con tomar el tren.

-Eso fue lo que le dije.

-No fue él el que dijo que eras una excelente shinobi y que se mudaría donde tuvieras trabajo.

-Sí.

-¿Y no te mudarías tú si a él le ofrecieran un puesto parecido?

-De inmediato, yo…- pero Sarada ya no continuó, pues desde la ventada se vio como unas luces de un auto se reflejaban- Cielos, debe de ser él.

Sasuke abrazó a su hija y después la dejó levantarse para que ella pudiera dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina para que Boruto pudiera entrar.

-Hola- dijo ella.

-Qué tal- dijo él saludando a su sensei.- Am… Sara **(me gustó ese apodo xD)** me di cuenta que… eh… ¿le contasté?

-*Hai.

-Lo… lo siento, tío Sasuke, no quise ser tan inmaduro.

-Ah, no… discutan sus asuntos, no depende de mí. Aunque si por mí fuera te metería un chidori por el trasero, pero….dije que ya no me interpondría en sus asuntos. Los dejaré solos- diciendo esto, Sasuke se retiró poco a poco de la cocina.

-Sarada, estuve pensando que… si lo mismo me hubiera pasado, me habrías acompañado a cualquier sitio.

-Claro.

-Yo haré lo mismo por ti- dijo el rubio mientras sostenía las manos de su esposa y la miraba a los ojos- Ah, linda lo siento tanto- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Yo también, siento mucho lo el genjutsu, no quiero que me guardes rencor por esto.

-Jejeje, admito que estar dentro de uno mientras veía cómo tú eras la esposa de Mitsuki y yo era el enemigo público de Konoha no fue nada agradable, pero creo que lo tenía merecido.

-Je, lo siento de nuevo. Pero, cómo lograste salir de él.

-Digamos que tengo una excelente y hermosa maestra que me enseñó un día a salir de uno.

-Pensé que ese día no prestabas atención.

-Bueno, digamos que tenía mi concentración en otra parte de la maestra.

-¡Boruto!- exclamó muy sonrojada.

-Jajajaja. Por favor, perdóname. Admito que yo también fui con mi padre y me hizo entrar en razón. Tú sueño es ser hokage y yo siempre te apoyaré. Y como cuando te dije de niños, yo siempre estaré cuidándote y quiero empezar a cumplir esa promesa.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo Sarada con unas cuántas lágrimas mientras le daba un tierno besos en los labios de su esposo.

-Entonces, ¿a casa?

-A casa.

Mientras el par de tórtolos se seguían reconciliando, Sasuke estaba a lo lejos pensando en algo que comenzaba a atormentarlo y no de la mejor forma. Este algo era una sola palabra: Iwagakure.

 ***Hai= Sí**

 **N/A: Bien, aquí dejo este capítulo. Cada vez ya vamos llegando al desenlace de esta historia. Ahora qué piensan que será de Sasuke ahora que su pequeña se mudará. Sigan votando por el apellido del futuro bebé de Sarada de favor. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias a todos aquellos por sus reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**FALSA ALARMA**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Cada vez voy llegando al final de esta historia J, Sasuke tendrá que aceptar que su hijita se irá de su lado, bueno él también lo hizo, así que ahora le tocará sentir eso jeje xD... Bien, aquí les dejo la continuación y espero la disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

 **EL PADRE DE LA NOVIA I y II, pertenece a y . La adaptación es de su servidora.**

 _ **Palabras en cursiva son pensamientos de Sasuke**_

 _ **...**_

 _-Mientras miraba a los chicos alejarse por el camino sentí un viejo dolor familiar en el estómago, el que siempre me daba cuando hacía algo por uno de los chicos que entraba en la categoría de ''lo hice por su bien''. Y luego pensé en el bebé número tres y en veinticinco años más de momentos como estos. Y de pronto... me sentí cansado._

-Estaré dispuesto a hacerlo... lo lograré- decía Sasuke para sí mismo.- Bien, si anoto, seré el padre del año- decía mientras se disponía a lanzar un kunai hacia uno de los árboles más lejanos que había en el jardín, donde había un tiro al blanco- ¡Si no anoto al diablo todo!- gritó al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba, pero como todo prodigio Uchiha, anotó en el blanco.- ¡Bien!- dijo entre feliz y sarcástico, y de ahí entró de nuevo a su casa.

...

 _-Bueno, llegamos a Julio, dicho por todos que este había sido el mes más caluroso en varios años en toda Konoha, a Sakura le faltaban 4 semanas para dar a luz y Sarada se había pasado por dos. Orochimaru y su equipo se estaban apresurando por terminar el cuarto del bebé. La vida era agitada, especialmente para los nuevos esposos, a Boruto lo llamaron de Suna para acompañar a Kankuro a una misión junto a Mitsuki y como la vieja, digo, la medic-ninja prodigio Tsunade dijo que a Sarada le faltaba una semana para dar a luz, Boruto se dirigió a Suna dejando a mi princesa a nuestro cuidado, tsk, vaya esposo, mira que dejarla embarazada y marcharse no es de... bueno...hmp, creo que mejor me callo. Y ahí estaba yo, viviendo con dos mujeres embarazadas en el período más caluroso del siglo. Sarada y Sakura lidiaron con el calor añadiendo aire acondicionado extra a la casa convirtiéndola en el único iglú de Konoha. Mi misión era mantenerlas calmadas y cómodas, y créanme que ha sido de las más laboriosas, difíciles y cansadas que he hecho en mi vida, puesto que les ataba sus zapatos, masajeaba sus espaldas, les acomodaba las almohadas y visitaba los restaurantes imaginables de la ciudad._

-La cena está lista- dijo Sasuke mientras les llamaba a las mujeres de su vida a que se sentaran a la mesa.

-Vaya, qué bien, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre- decía Sarada.

-Gracias cielo, qué lindo de tu parte- decía Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a su hija en la mesa.

-Pues Daisuke me ayudó bastante en la cocina.

-¿En serio, hijo?

-Sí, mamá- decía el niño feliz por su hazaña.

-Bien, aquí está la cena. El ramen es para Sarada.

-Ay, gracias, jeje, se ve apetitoso.

-Cómo se nota que ese hijo heredó genes del dobe- decía con irritación Sasuke.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun, no te pongas así, apuesto a que también tendrá tus genes. Y si no, pues al menos este bebé que está en mi panza sí porque creo que esa lassagna con mucho tomate es mía, ¿no?

-Hmp, acertaste- decía con algo de orgullo el pelinegro.

-Iuk, no sé cómo te pueden gustar los tomates mamá, son repugnantes- decía Sarada haciendo una mueca de asco

-Tsk, espero que al menos este bebé sí herede ese delicioso gusto- decía con algo de depresión, Sasuke.

-Ay, cielo, jeje.

-Bueno papá, creo que ya es hora de comer- dijo Daisuke.

-Sí.

-*¡Itadakimasu!- dijeron todos para ponerse a comer.

...

 _-Los días pasaban y nada sucedía, la tensión aumentaba. Me encontré vigilando a Sarada como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. Cada noche preparábamos nuestra ropa para salir de prisa, así como los ninjas que somos, listos para saltar a la primera alarma._

Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban durmiendo en su cama, cuando en eso Sarada abrió la puerta de la recámara.

-Llegó el momento- dijo ella.

-¡Sasuke!- le decía Sakura mientras movía a su esposo para que despertara.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?

-Sí, papá.

Rápidamente ambos padres empezaron a alistarse para poder llevar a Sarada al hospital.

...

Rato después la familia Uchiha y los Uzumaki se encontraban en el hospital esperando por la pelinegra, cuando en eso la puerta de un pasillo se abrió.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Sasuke al ver a su hija.

-Lo siento, falsa alarme- dijo Sarada.

-Ah, no te preocupes Sara-chan, a veces esas cosas suceden- decía Hinata mientras se acercaba a abrazarla junto a todos.

...

 _-Llegamos a casa al amanecer, las chicas se fueron a dormir, mientras yo me iba a trabajar. Justo estaba tranquilo en ese momento cuando una plaga, bueno, mejor dicho, una serpiente llegó a interrumpir ese instante._

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. Hoy es día de materiales- dijo Orochimaru.

-Hmp, hola- decía Sasuke mientras se retiraba de ahí.

 _-Aunque suene extraño y sé que si hubiera pensado esto años atrás yo mismo me hubiera lanzado un chidori, pero... el que Orochimaru estuviera en casa con mis mujeres me tranquilizaba. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que hacía todo el día._

-''Que el bebé sea fuerte, échenle con ganas, así, UF, UF, UF''- cantaba Orochimaru mientras hacía rutina de aerobics para embarazadas con Sarada y Sakura.- ''Un lindo soldadito, jugará con su hermanito, derecha, háganlo con fuerza, eso es... ¡yahoo! Así. Adoro el ejercicio, UF, UF, UF''- siguió cantando el sannin mientras las Uchiha se ejercitaban.

...

Sarada se había quedado durmiendo junto a su mamá, mientras Sasuke dormía en el sillón. Y pudieron seguir así, pero en eso la pelinegra sintió una punzada.

-¡Mamá, papá!- dijo ella levantándose de golpe.

-La nieve de qué sabor- decía Sasuke medio dormido.

-No quiero nieve, el bebé ya viene- dijo ella.

-Genial, no me desvestí esta vez- decía Sasuke mientras se quitaba la cobija mostrando que traía su ropa de entrenamieto.

Los Uchiha rápidamente se dirigieron a Garuda, el halcón que Sasuke había invocado, ya que era más rápido llegar al hospital.

Horas después la familia estaba de vuelta en el hogar.

-Uf, creí que ya sabría la diferencia entre una contracción y una indigestión- decía Sarada decepcionada.- Lo siento, mamá- decía ella mientra abrazaba a Sakura.

-Ay, no te preocupes, cielo- le respondía ella.

Sasuke sólo observaba la escena algo celoso, pues él era el que las movía de aquí para allá y ni siquiera un gracias le decían.

-Mamá, tsk.

-Ay vaya, creo que me recostaré un rato- dijo Sakura mientras se acostaba en el sillón.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Sarada mientras hacía lo mismo en el otro sillón.

Sasuke las observaba medio adormecido, ya que él también estaba muy cansado.

-Yo iré arriba a... a dormir un poco- dijo pero nadie le respondió.

Mientras iba subiendo dispuesto a ir a su habitación, Daisuke salió corriendo con una mochila en su espalda a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde estabas? Tengo campamento por parte de la academia- le decía su hijo.

-Tsk... campamento.

-¡Vámonos!- le dijo su hijo mientras ambos se dirigían de nuevo afuera.

 _-Para ese entonces llevaba 48 horas sin dormir._

-Que te vaya bien en el trabajo, Sasuke. Saluda a Naruto de mi parte- decía Sakura despidiendo a su espodo.

-Sí, papá, buenas noches- decía Sarada con poca cordura, ya que se estaba quedando dormida.

...

Sasuke ya había terminado de ayudar a Naruto en el despacho, así que ya se dirigía a su casa. Una vez que llegó, Orochimaru y un acompañante lo esperaban.

-¡Hola, papá Sasuke-kun!- decía sonriente Orochimaru.

-Tsk, no grites, no estoy sordo. Y por cierto, qué hace ese cuatro ojos aquí.

-Ay, Sasuke, no puedo creer que me faltes el respeto, después de todo soy mayor a ti- decía el invitado.

-Así es, Sasuke. Kabuto se unió la semana pasada a mi noble causa.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba.

-Pues para que veas, aporté en gran manera en el diseño del cuarto de tu bebé. Jajaja, no puedo creerlo, a estas alturas y todavía procreando hijos. Vaya que te tomaste en serio lo de restaurar el clan- decía Kabuto con cierta burla.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, pesqué un... un... ¡Achú!- estornudó Kabuto salpicando algo de su saliva en la camiseta de Sasuke.- Resfriado...lo siento, bueno, me retiro, nos estaremos viendo- y diciendo esto Kabuto, se retiró.

-Tú, uno de los miles de Shin, Kabuto, y ahora qué. No me digas que Jūgo será el repostero, Karin trabajará de niñera y Suigetsu será el payaso de las fiestas.

-Jajaja, ay no seas así, aunque no sería mala idea, eh.

-Hmp.

-Ya, ya, de acuerdo, olvida eso y sígueme- le decía Orochimaru mientras subía las escaleras.

-Estoy agotado, después.

-Nada de después, mira cómo quedó el cuarto del futuro bebé.- decía mientras jalaba a Sasuke hacia una puerta que tenía un moño.

-Tsk, esto es molesto.

-Y decían que yo era el amargado. Ahora cierra los ojos.

-¿Es necesario?

-Si no lo haces sacaré mi lengua para hacértelos cerrar- diciendo esto Sasuke puso una cara de horror de tan sólo imaginarse eso.

-Iuk, no gracias, mejor yo los cierro.

Orochimaru al ver que hizo caso, abrió la puerta y colocándose dentro de la habitación le dio la indicación a Sasuke que abriera los ojos. Sasuke al abrirlos vio que el cuarto era hermoso en verdad. Había sido pintado color crema para ser neutro, ya que aún no sabían el sexo del bebé. Tenía peluches grandes, una cuna, mecedoras, en fin, todo lo que un bebé necesitaba.

-Bienvenido a Bebelandia- dijo el sannin.

-Hmp... es... es hermoso.

-Vaya, creo que es de las pocas si no es que únicas veces que me dices algo así.

-A ti no, tsk, al cuarto.

-Jajaja, ya lo sé, sólo bromeaba.

-Realmente te luciste.

-Gracias, Sasuke. Eh... aquí está la factura, ¡no enloquezcas! Recuerda lo que sentiste en estos momentos. De hecho, hazme un favor, abre el sobre después de que me vaya. No quiero que me vuelvas a matar, jaja.

-Hmp, de acuerdo- decía el pelinegro mientras se adentraba más a explorar la habitación.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- gritaba Sakura desde abajo.

-Está aquí arriba y le fascinó- decía Orochimaru.

-Ay, qué bueno, la cena está lista, cariño.

-¿Ella cocinó?

-Dice que tú te mereces un premio y se la pasó cocinando todo el día y... ¿qué pasa? Te ves fatigado.

-Tsk... no he dormido en tres días, intenté dormir en el trabajo, pero... pensé que en cualquier momento podrían ir al hospital y...

-Totalmente agotado, entiendo. ¿Y sabes cómo se resuelve eso? *S-U-I-M-I-N.

-¿S-U-I-M-I-N?

-¡Sumin! Es la mejor píldora para dormir de todo el mundo, nunca falla. Yo misma la creé.

-Oh, no, no, no, jajajaja, no tomaré píldoras para dormir y menos una creada por ti. Sabrá Kami qué contendrá.

-Ay, no seas así. Realmente necesitas descanso, qué tal si te necesitan y estás exhausto. Créeme yo jamás tomo pastillas, pero a veces quiero descanso. Tomo media Sumin cierro mis ojitos y descanso, despierto como nuevo listo para las hazañas del día. Pruébalo, aquí te las dejo, son muy suaves.

-¿Suaves?

-Sí, verás que me lo agradecerás.

-Sasuke-kun, Lord Orochimaru ya está servido- decía Sakura desde la cocina.

-En seguida vamos- respondió el ambarino bajando de inmediato.

Sasuke le siguió el paso, pero antes de cerrar la habitación, la observó de nuevo, realmente era un hecho que dentro de poco volvería a ser papá y al ver esa recámara le trajo muchos recuerdos de sus otros hijos cuando eran pequeños. Sin duda alguna algo dentro de su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, amor y esperanza.

 ***Itadakimasu= gracias por la comida**

 ***Sumin= dormir**

 **N/A: Bien, hasta aquí ya el penúltimo capítulo... espero jajaja...la verdad no sé cuántos más falten, pero sí sé que ya casi está llegando al final.**

 **Quiero agradecer a: Sarada Uchiha Haruno, Dalila 612, Lirio Escarlata, Andromeda Taisho Uchiha, Serena Brief Uzumaki, Yukipab, , HiNaThItHa.16241, Nekatniss, Akime Maxwell, Abby Jackson Chase y a** **akirefaby** **entre otros, por siempre estar al pendiente de esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LLEGÓ LA HORA**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores! Ya sé, me ausenté demasiado… había tenido mucho trabajo, pero bendito Dios ya se acabaron las clases y ya tengo vacaciones jeje… pues aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, ya al fin estamos llegando al gran fianl. Espero les guste y lean**

-¡Hola papá!- dijo Daisuke al momento se sentarse frente a la mesa.

-Hola hijo, qué tal estuvo el campamento.

-Bien, gracias. Kakashi-san te manda saludos.

-Ah, gracias. Hola, Sarada.

-Hola, papá- decía ella mientras servía la mesa.

-¿Y cómo sigues?

-Bien, gracias. Y ahora estoy mucho mejor, Boruto regresa en la tarde… creo.

-Sasuke-kun, qué bueno que a bajaste a comer.

-Hola, cariño ( **sí, él se comporta así cuando están en familia xD)** , ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Ay, fantástico. Hoy fui con Tsunade.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Dijo que todo está en orden… ya sólo faltan tres semanas- decía ella muy emocionada y se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina por la demás comida.

-Mm… si es así, adelante- dijo Sasuke al momento de tomarse las pastillas que Orochimaru le dio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Daisuke.

-Es que no he dormido bien en estos días, tomé un par de pastillas muy suaves- dijo Sasuke, pero al momento de tomarlas, no duró ni cinco segundos cuando se estaba empezando a sentir mal.

-¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… yo… tengo… sue…ño- y en eso el azabache cayó rendido sobre la mesa.

-¡Papá!- gritó Daisuke alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sakura que llegaba con más comida junto a su hija y Orochimaru.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- dijo el ambarino.

-Jamás vi una cosa así. Dijo que se iba a tomar unas pastillas suaves para dormir y ¡pum! Se desplomó así como lo ven- decía Daisuke.

-¿Se tomó las pastillas?- gritó alarmado Orochimaru.

-¿Le diste pastillas para dormir?- decía Sakura.

-Pues es que él dijo que no podía conciliar el sueño, así que le dije que tomara dos Suimin, jajaja… no despertará hasta el lunes. La verdad es que yo tomo media pastilla de cada una y…. ¿tomo ambas completas?- le preguntaba el sannin al niño.

-Claro, se las echó enteras.

-¡Ay! Al menos dormirá. A ver Dai-kun, ayúdame a llevar a tu padre al sillón.

-Sí.

En eso Orochimaru y Daisuke cargaron a Sasuke hacia el sofá que estaba en la sala principal.

-Uff, vaya, papá sí que pesa.

-Orochimaru, ¿mi esposo está respirando?- preguntaba preocupada, Sakura.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan. Vivito y coleando.

-Pero cómo se te ocurre darle eso. De dónde salieron, yo soy médico y necesito ver la receta al menos.

-Tranquila, cariño. Yo misma las creé en uno de mis laboratorios, aun no son legales por lo mismo, pero no causan adicción, las he tomado diario.

-Mamá- decía Sarada, pero era ignorada.

-¡Shannaro!- gritaba Sakura del coraje.

-Mamá, no destruyas el piso- gritaba su hijo.

-Sí, Sakura-chan. Recuerda que le hará daño al bebé.

-Mamá, mamá.- volvía a decir Sarada, pero nadie la escuchaba.

-¿Cómo está su pulso?- preguntaba Sakura.

-Ah, su pulso está bien, es excelente. Ya deja de preocuparte mujer, sólo dormirá como piedra.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Sarada con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Sí?

-Mamá… creo que rompí la fuente.

-¿Qué?- decía más exaltada la pelirrosa.

-Sí, tendré al bebé esta noche.

-Cielos, oh, cielos. Yo no puedo manejar, estoy muy gorda, Daisuke menos y Sarada ni se diga, y Sasuke está… ah, ya sé, Orochimaru, tú conducirás.

-¿Qué? Yo ni loco sé usar esa cosa, Mitsuki sí, pero yo no, y él ahora no está aquí, sino con Boruto en Suna.

-Pero si no manejas, no podremos llegar y…

-Hmp, tengo una mejor idea. ¡Jutsu de invocación!- al decir eso una gran serpiente apareció en el patio frontal de la casa.- Bien, qué esperan.

-Estás loco si crees que dejaré que mi hija suba a esa cosa horrorosa.

-Mamá, creo que no importa, lo que quiero es llegar ya al hospital.

-Se parece a la serpiente que tiene mi papá también- decía Daisuke.

-Pues quién crees que le enseñó ese jutsu a tu padre, Dai-kun.

-Bien, menos charla y más acción. Subámonos, por cierto y Sasuke-kun.

-No te preocupes mamá, le diré al Séptimo que lo recoja y lo lleve al hospital- decía Daisuke mietras tomaba su celular para marcarle.

-Perfecto, bien Orochimaru, has que esta cosa se arrastre y lleguemos con bien al hospital para que mi hija pueda tener a su bebé, de lo contrario te daré un puntapié que jamás olvidarás y desearás no haber vuelto a nacer- exclamaba Sakura de una forma muy histérica.

-Vaya, esta mujer sí que da miedo- decía casi en un susurro el ambarino- De acuerdo, serpiente rastrera, llévanos al hospital general de Konoha- ordenó Orochimaru para así todos dirigirse a su destino

…

Rato después llegó Naruto junto a Sasuke al hospital, claro éste último aún tenía su cara de sueño.

-Hola, Sakura, cómo va todo- decía Naruto.

-Hola, Naruto. Pues esta vez no es falsa alarma, el bebé nace hoy.

-Vaya, y unas cuantas horas del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Por cierto, aquí está, mírenlo ya despertó… bueno, medio- decía el rubio al ver que su amigo se recargaba de una pared del hospital.

-Gracias Naruto, recuérdame invitarte un ramen por esto.

-Ah, jaja, no te preocupes, después de todo también es mi nieto el que nacerá.

-O nieta- le dijo Daisuke.

-Es cierto.

-Naruto, hazme un favor, Orochimaru se tuvo que retirar, hoy llega su hijo de la misión junto al tuyo, así que él se encargará de traer a Boruto aquí. Así que quiero que te quedes con Daisuke y vayan a comprar un café para Sasuke y… por cierto, ¿y Hinata?

-Ah, ella vendrá más tarde, tuvo que quedarse a atender unos asuntos de los Hyuga, pero en cuanto termine se lanza para acá junto a Himawari.

-Bien.

Y mientras los amigos charlaban, Sasuke seguía sintiendo cómo sus párpados se empezaban a cerrar, así que se dejó caer, pero justo cayó en una silla de ruedas que una enfermera había dejado ahí.

-Hola, vengo por el Sr. Matsumomo, tiene un examen de próstata- dijo una enfermera a la recepcionista.

-Ahora viene, fue al baño hace rato- le contestó la recepcionista.

-De acuerdo, lo espero- en eso la enfermera voltea y vio a Sasuke sentado en la silla, ella al no conocer al paciente, creyó que el pelinegro era el Sr. Matsumomo.

-¡Ah, señor Matsumomo! ¿Está listo?- decía la enfermera con algo de coqueteo, pues Sasuke a pesar de ser ya casi abuelo, aún estaba en excelente forma y muy guapo.

-Mmm… sí, sí- decía con voz adormilada- y en eso la enfermera se llevó a Sasuke a un cuarto especial.

….

Sakura se encontraba junto a su hija, las contracciones aumentaban y esperaba a que llegara Tsunade para que pudiera atender al parto. Justo llegó un enfermero y agarró la silla de ruedas donde Sarada estaba. Todos fueron a acompañarla mientras el enfermero manejaba la silla de ruedas directo a la sala de partos.

-¿Cómo se siente, señorita?- dijo el enfermero.

-Uff, las contracciones las siento cada cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo, vamos de prisa.

En eso él arrancó más la silla y se metió al cuarto para internar a Sarada, Tsunade llegaría en unos minutos. Sakura igual se metió para poder acompañar a su hija en esos momentos, dejando a Naruto y a Daisuke afuera.

-Bien, ahora vamos por el teme que… ¡Ay!- gritaba Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede, Séptimo?

-Tu padre, dónde está tu padre.

-No sé, estaba aquí.

…

A unos cuantos pasillos de ahí, la enfermera llevaba a Sasuke en la silla directo con el doctor designado. El pelinegro seguía durmiendo por lo que no se percató a qué clase de consultorio se dirigía.

-Ah, el señor Matsumomo, jeje, pase usted- decía un doctor mientras se ponía unos guantes especiales.

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando en eso se escuchó un grito y se vio como un doctor fue lanzado hacia la puerta.

-¡Óigame! Ni siquiera nos conocemos- decía Sasuke ya bastante despierto y mal humorado, pues quién en su sano juicio, claro a menos que fuera SU ESPOSA, se atrevería a tocarlo AHÍ, y menos si de un hombre se trataba.

…..

 **N/A: Jajajaja pobre Sasuke, casi es violado xD….pues este ya es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos los que la han seguido y en el siguiente se revelarán el sexo de los bebés, así que necesito de su ayuda, ya sea niño o niña, quisiera que me ayudaran a decidir sobre el físico de ambos. El bebé Borusara, quieren que sea:**

 **De cabello negro con ojos azules**

 **De cabello rubio con ojos verdes (por parte de la sangre de Sakura)**

 **De cabello y ojos negros con rayitas en las mejillas**

 **Y el bebé Sasusaku, quieren que sea:**

 **De cabello negro con ojos verdes**

 **De cabello rosa con ojos verdes**

 **De cabello y ojos negros**

 **De cabello rosa y ojos negros**

 **PORFIS, AYÚDENME CON LAS VOTACIONES….. y nos vemos en el último capítulo :D, los quiero!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Y ENTONCES FUERON… (Pt. 1)**

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos y amados lectores… ya sé, querrán matarme x_x, pero había tenido bastante trabajo… literal, trabajé en vacaciones en un campamento de verano, tanto para que me trataran mal… la verdad terminé muy herida, fueron puras humillaciones con el jefe y ni ganas tenía de seguir escribiendo… pero dije: NO! No dejaré que eso quite una de las cosas que más disfruto: ESCRIBIR. En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo final, bueno, la primera mitad xD. Espero les guste la verdad… ah! Otra cosa, en este tiempo ahora me dedicaré a escribir igual SASUSAKU, pero…. Peroooooo, ahora inspirado en cuentos de hadas (alias estilo DISNEY) jejeje… algo así como NARUTO GOES DISNEY, claro que Disney se inspiró en otros cuentos de hadas para sus historias, pero… bueno, ustedes me entienden xD… estoy entre LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA o MULAN para empezar con esta serie de fanfics… igual voten por favorita… muchas gracias para todos aquellos que siempre estuvieron al tanto de esta secuela, y sin más por el momento les dejo la primera mitad del capítulo final :)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Kishimoto.**

 **Palabras en cursiva, son pensamientos de Sasuke.**

 **Palabras en negrita dentro de () son notas de autora.**

 **Debo aclarar que en este fanfic (igual el anterior), Sasuke ya tiene su prótesis de brazo izquierdo.**

En otro cuarto se podía observar un monitor que marcaba un ritmo, dos mujeres se encontraban ahí, una en cama y la otra sujetándole la mano.

-Muy bien, Sara, muy bien. Sigue así hija- decía Sakura animando a su ''pequeña'' que ya estaba con las contracciones más seguidas.- Estupendo cielo, lo lograste.

-Gracias, mamá.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró.

-Hola, miren quién regresó del genjutsu de los sueños, jajaja.

-Hola- decía Sasuke quien entraba también.

-Ay, Sasuke, qué gusto- decía Sakura.

-¡Qué bueno que estás despierto!- exclamaba feliz su hija.

-Bien, Daisuke y yo iremos por sodas, ustedes sigan en lo suyo, Hinata ya mero llega. Nos vemos- dijo Naruto mientras salía del cuarto.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Sasuke.

-Todo está bien ahora, al parecer Boruto ya estaba llegando a Konoha, Orochimaru hizo el favor de ir a recogerlo y la abuelita Tsunade dijo que… ah, un minuto. Uff…. Uff- respiraba Sarada al momento de sentir otra contracción- Ya… dijo que ya faltaba poco y que no me estuviera preocupando por ello, que cuando tenga que venir, vendrá.

-Hola, Sarada- dijo Tsunade al momento de abrir la puerta.

-Hola, abue Tsunade.

-¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó la ex hokage mientras revisaba en el monitor los datos que buscaba.

-Pues, hasta ahora bien, je.

-Estaremos afuera, Lady Tsunade.

-No, no se preocupen. De hecho, las contracciones de Sarada cada vez están más intensas, tomará unas cuantas horas más, así que niña, relájate entre las contracciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, abue Tsunade.

-Esa es mi niña- decía Tsunade mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente de Sarada.- Por cierto, Sakura, cómo vas tú con el bebé.

-Ah, bueno yo… creo que muy bien, sólo que tengo un dolor muy extraño y es un poco agudo.

-Creo yo que ya pasaste las 40 semanas, ¿no es así?

-Ah, sí, yo… ay, ahí está otra vez.

-Sakura, creo que debería de revisarte en el otro cuarto y…

-No, no, no, no, no. Nada de eso, Lady Tsunade, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Deja de comportarte como niña terca y hazme caso, Sakura.

-Pero…

-Sasuke se quedará con Sarada para que estés más tranquila- decía con autoridad la *Godaime.

-Ah… bueno, está bien. En un momento regreso, no es nada, así que tranquilos- les decía Sakura a su hija y esposo.

-Hmp- sólo decía Sasuke afirmando con la cabeza.

Segundos después, Sakura se retiró de la habitación dejando padre e hija a solas.

-Siempre me ha dado algo de temor esa señora- decía Sasuke tratando de bromear con su hija.

-Sí… puede ser aterradora algunas veces, pero es muy buena. ¡Ahhhh!- gritaba y agarraba fuerte Sarada la mano de su padre.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.

-Avísame cuando termine, por favor.

-Respira lento, muy lento.

-No puedo, ¡uf! ¡Uf!- respiraba la pelinegra entre cada contracción.

-Shh, shh, ya, todo está bien- trataba de animarla su padre.

-Ya… ya… ya estoy mejor, gracias, papá.

-De nada, mi cielo- **(sí, yo quise que papá Sasuke fuera cariñoso con su princesa -_-)**

-Dime, ¿así estuvo mi mamá cuando iba a nacer?

-Tsk, créeme, lo tuyo no es nada comparado con lo que ella pasó. Tan solo te digo que casi me tuvieron que amputar el brazo de la fuerza que tu madre me aplicó.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, no tanto así, pero sí recuerdo que casi no lo sentía, sin olvidar los tremendos moretones que me dejó.

-Jejeje.

-Pero valió la pena ese dolor por el verte nacer- dijo el pelinegro con una mirada llena de amor que hizo que Sarada empezara a derramar lágrimas.

-Papá… yo…

-Sasuke Uchiha, te necesito un segundo- dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo el bello momento.

-Ah, sí.

-¿Está bien si te quedas sola, hija?

-Sí, no hay problema, abue Tsunade.

Diciendo esto, Sasuke y Tsunade salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al pasillo.

-Uchiha seré breve contigo, tu esposa está en labor de parto.

-Jaja, ¿no me diga? Sé que nunca fui de tu agrado total, pero no me bromé con eso.

-Pues no, no bromeo, ya está con su bata y conectada al monitor.

-No, no, no, no. Mi hija está en labor de parto, mi yerno el mini dobe no está aquí y mi esposa es la roca que… No está bromeando, ¿cierto? Digo, hemos tenido muchas falsas alarmas en la familia.

-Uchiha, Sakura ya tiene 5 cm de dilatación y así como va, tu bebé podría nacer antes que tu nieto. Yo estoy lista, todo está controlado, ¿y tú?

-*Hai- decía casi como zombi, Sasuke.

-Bien, pues entra a felicitar a tu esposa, yo estaré con Sarada por lo mientras. En cualquier caso, Shizune también vendrá a ayudarme, es otra que está capacitada para traer al mundo a mi otro nieto. Relájate, hijo. Si nacen antes de medianoche tendrán el mismo cumpleaños.

-¡Lady Tsunade!- exclamó Sasuke- Estas mujeres… son mi vida.

-Lo sé- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa la Sannin, y así ella se retiró con Sarada mientras Sasuke con su esposa.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Uff… qué gran momento elegí- decía Sakura al momento de ver a su marido entrar.

-¿Cómo están?

-Bien, sensacional, ¿y tú?

-Ay, Sasuke, no empaqué mi maleta. Ni siquiera practicamos los ejercicios. Uff… argggg- se quejaba la pelirrosa.

-¿Te molestan las contracciones?

-Sí, algo. ¡Uff!

-¿Estás bien?- decía Sasuke mientras sujetaba la mano de su amada.

-Ajá. Prométeme que permanecerás con Sarada, ella te necesita.

-Tú sabes que lo haré.

-De acuerdo.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Tendremos un bebé esta noche. Otro Uchiha.

-Lo sé. ¿No es increíble? Tu sueño de restaurar el clan al fin se cumplió.

-Desde el nacimiento de Sarada se cumplió- la corrigió él.

-Cierto, je. Aún recuerdo cuando nació… era tan pequeñita. No puedo creer que ahora ella esté a punto de dar a luz- empezaba a llorar Sakura.

-Hmp, siempre serás una molestia.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Pero eres mi molestia- dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a su esposa para darle un tierno beso.

-Mmm… me encanta cuando te pones así, mi Sasuke. Por cierto, ni hemos pensado en qué nombre ponerle al bebé.

-Ah, ya sé. Estaba pensando que Sarami **(parodia de salami xD)** si es niña y Sanosuke si es niño. Es un nombre original.

-El caso es que siempre tiene que tener una S al inicio, ¿no? Jajaja, ¡ahhh!

-¿Sakura?

-Sasuke, por favor ve con Sara-chan y… ay, por Kami, estas contracciones están cada vez más rápidas, pero… anda, anda, ve con ella, y, y, y ve por Daisuke, cielo. Y Sasuke, yo… ah, ya no sé qué iba a decirte.

-Tengo una mejor idea- y diciendo esto Sasuke le plantó otro beso de amor a su amada pelirrosa.

-Mmm…. insisto, amo esta faceta de ti.

-Hmp, molestia- dijo sonriéndole a Sakura.

-Bueno, ahora sí ve con Sarada.

Y diciendo esto, Sasuke dejó a su esposa, quien aún seguía sonriente por el beso, y se dirigió con su hija.

-Resiste, resiste, un poco más, vaya, qué contracción tan salvaje- decía Naruto mientras sostenía la mano de Sarada, cosa que hizo que el corazón de Sasuke se alegrara al ver que su hija estaba en buenas manos.

-Hola- dijo él mientras se acercaba.

-Hola, uff.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Teme, tu hija sí que es una mujer fuerte, lo está haciendo de maravilla.

-Pues obvio, es toda una Uchiha.

-No olvides que ahora es una Uzumaki también.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Papá, *Nanadaime, por favor.

-Lo siento, Sara-chan/hija- dijeron ambos al momento de que Sarada les llamó la atención.

-Bien. Papá, y cómo está mamá.

-Pues, eh… te juro que no podrás creer esto.

-¿La están preparando?

-Sí, exacto.

-¡Shannaro! ¡Shannaro!

-Je, igual al su madre, ¿no teme?

-¡Más hielo!- pedía la pelinegra.

-Sí, sí, enseguida lo traigo, tú quédate con tu hija- decía Naruto que salía a toda velocidad del cuarto.

-Ahhh, ahhhh- se quejaba del dolor la futura madre.

-Shh, tranquila, aquí estoy.

-Necesito que… uff… vayas con mamá.

-Aquí está el hielo, nueva hija- decía el rubio corriendo con eso para ponérselo a Sarada.

-Sé que lo haré bien, ve con mamá, por favor.

-De hecho ella dijo que quería un poco de hielo, así que me llevaré este y regreso en dos segundos- decía Sasuke mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

-Ahh, Sara-chan, amm, bueno, creo que mejor iré en busca de Shizune o algún otro doctor, por favor no vayas a moverte de aquí.

-Descuide, no creo poder irme a ningún sitio, Nanadaime.

-Oh, jajaja, es cierto, porque tú estás a punto de… ay, disculpa, cuando me pongo nervioso digo tonterías, bueno, siempre las digo, pero cuando sé que algún miembro de la familia está a punto de nacer, yo simplemente no puedo contenerme y, y… ahhhh, por favor tranquilízate- decía casi llorando de nervios el ojiazul.

-Séptimo, por favor, tranquilo, shhhh- era Sarada la que lo estaba ayudando en vez de al revés.

-En seguida regreso- decía Naruto que salía corriendo de ahí para así toparse a tiempo con Sasuke que aún estaba en el pasillo.

-Naruto.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, yo no…

-Naruto, por favor, escúchame, necesito que hagas un enorme favor por mí, amigo. Quiero que te quedes con mi hija en estos momentos, ella siempre te ha admirado, por ti es que ella quiere ser Hokage, hmp. Eres realmente de la familia, me atrevo a decir que… ella te ve como… como un segundo padre- dijo de una forma sincera el ex renegado.

-Ay teme, ya casi haces que llore, no es justo. Por supuesto que me quedaré con ella, no me moveré hasta que ese bebé nazca, de veras.

-Gracias, Naruto. Igual pudiera ser que un momento me quede con Sakura y después cambiamos de lugar y…

-Sí, Sasuke, no te preocupes, para eso están los amigos.

-Ay, esta mujer llama todo el tiempo- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras entraba al cuarto de Sakura.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, entró también a la habitación y vio que su esposa estaba muy agitada respirando.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Uff, estoy a punto de dar a luz. ¡Shannaro!- gritó la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke después de muchos años, se volviera a sentir ansioso, nervioso y emocionado, todo al mismo tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Y ENTONCES FUERON… (2da parte)**

 **N/A: Holaaaaaa! Pues aquí regresé de nuevo después de TANTOOO …. Ya sé, no me maten porfa T_T, pero había tenido bastante trabajo. Pero ya regresé con el desenlace de esta historia… gracias por sus votaciones en msj y reviews…. Aquí les traigo lo último de esta linda historia que sinceramente disfruté adaptarla y pues comenzaré ahora con historias inspiradas en DISNEY… muy pronto subiré una de mi TOTAL AUTORÍA, pero por lo mientras sigo escribiendo adaptaciones** **… Espero les guste este final y espero saber pronto de ustedes… A disfrutar!**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_

 _-Ay, esta mujer llama todo el tiempo- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras entraba al cuarto de Sakura._

 _Sasuke al escuchar eso, entró también a la habitación y vio que su esposa estaba muy agitada respirando._

 _-¡Sasuke-kun! Uff, estoy a punto de dar a luz. ¡Shannaro!- gritó la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke después de muchos años, se volviera a sentir ansioso, nervioso y emocionado, todo al mismo tiempo._

 _CONTINUACIÓN…_

Sasuke aún seguía en trance cuando en eso escuchó que su hija lo llamaba del otro cuarto.

-¡Papá!- gritaba Sarada.

Sasuke al escuchar eso salió corriendo con su hija mientras Naruto iba con Sakura.

-La llevaremos a la sala de parto- decía Tsunade.

-Papá… ha llegado el momento, estoy lista- decía entre cortado por las pausas al respirar la pelinegra.

-Esa es mi nena- dijo con orgullo, Sasuke.

En eso, Shizune entra al cuarto.

-Lady Tsunade- dijo ella con algo de seriedad en su rostro, cosa que hizo que Sasuke se preocupara.

…

-Lady Tsunade, dígame…uff… qué tengo- preguntaba Sakura con mucha preocupación y con dificultad para respirar.

-Sakura, las contracciones son muy frecuentes y el bebé no está respondiendo como me gustaría que lo hiciera. Sus pequeños latidos han disminuido y si no se recupera en los próximos minutos tendré que hacer cesárea y sacar al bebé.

-Ay, no… Sasuke- decía con tono asustada la pelirrosa.

-Shh, shh… tranquila, aquí estoy- decía Sasuke besando la mano de su esposa.

-Uchiha, me preocupa que Sakura vaya a dar a luz en los próximos minutos, obviamente no puedo estar en dos lugares a la vez, ni aunque usara un clon de sombras sería lo mismo- decía Tsunade de forma privada al moreno.

-Claro.

-Todo va de maravilla con Sarada, su progreso va muy bien. Quisiera enviarle a Shizune. Tengo plena confianza en ella, ha sido mi aprendiz por años. Pienso que es más importante que me quede con Sakura. ¿Qué dices?

-Sí, está bien. Y si el bebé no se recupera, cuánto tiempo cree que…

-En cuanto entre a la sala de operaciones puedo sacar al bebé en 60 segundos si hace falta. Descuida, jamás dejaré que algo le pase a Sakura, es como una hija para mí.

-Yo…hmp… gracias.

-Hmp, de nada, Uchiha- dijo Tsunade mientras se dirigía a decirle a una enfermera que localizara a Shizune.

Sasuke pensaba en muchas cosas en ese momento, pero todo pensamiento se detuvo cuando vio a su hija que iba acompañada por un grupo de médicos y enfermeros hacia la sala de parto.

-Papá, ¿mamá está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Qué tal, Sarada.

-¡Shizune!

-Hola, mi niña. Esta vez seré yo quien traerá al mundo a tu bebé. Espero no te moleste.

-Para nada, jeje. Me alegra que seas tú.

Justo en ese momento, uno de los elevadores del pasillo del hospital se abrió, y de ahí salió un joven rubio que buscaba desesperadamente a alguien.

-¡Boruto!- gritó Sarada.

-¡Sarada!- dijo él mientras se acercaba a su esposa y le depositaba un beso.

-Tsk, ya era hora- dijo para sí, Sasuke.

-Cómo nos encontraste- preguntó ella.

-Mitsuki me trajo, al parecer su padre le dijo que ya había llegado el momento. Ambos están en la sala esperando.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo, ahh… ufff, ufff- le daban contracciones a Sarada.

Sasuke en ese momento supo que un nuevo capítulo de la vida de su hija se abría, así que empezó a alejarse lentamente para que ambos futuros padres entraran a la sala. Boruto se percató de ello, así que fue hacia donde su sensei estaba.

-Tío Sasuke… yo… gracias por todo.

-Hmp. Más te vale. Anda, ve con ella- dijo él dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro de su alumno.

…

En otra habitación, Tsunade seguía revisando el aparato para saber lo que pasaba con su antigua alumna.

-No noto mucho progreso, Sakura. Llegó la hora- dijo la rubia mientras salía y Sasuke entraba.

-Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿y si no saca el bebé a tiempo?- decía con mucha preocupación en su voz.

-¡Lo va a hacer! Es de tu maestra de quien hablamos, tan terca como tú, crees que algo como esto le impedirá, no, claro que no. Sabes en qué pensaba.

-¿Qué?

-En nuestra primera cita.

-Ah, sí, a propósito llegaste una hora tarde, je.

-No. En realidad nunca llegué tarde.

-Claro que sí, Sasuke. Hasta inventaste una excusa barata como las que decía Kakashi sensei. Apareciste cuando ya me iba del restaurante.

-Bueno, no es exactamente lo que pasó. De hecho llegué a tiempo, ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no?

-Uh-uh. Nunca.

-¿No lo hice? Hmp. Esa vez me dijiste que irías de una forma muy femenina, ya que siempre que salíamos era para misiones y querías que conociera tu lado adorable, je. Ese día te observaba de afuera del restaurante. Llegaste y te sentaste en la última mesa. Ese día lucías tan… tan increíblemente hermosa que temía entrar. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, aquél que era un desalmado y renegado, tenía miedo de entrar a verte luciendo así, sentía que… que mi corazón estallaría y me decía una y otra vez cómo alguien tan puro y bondadoso podía haberse fijado en un ser despreciable como yo.

-Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura con unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- Y entonces cuando vi tu cara de tristeza al pensar que no llegaría, me di cuenta que jamás quería ver esa cara de nuevo por mi causa. Así que decidí armarme de valor y dejar que mi corazón ganara sobre mi mente.

-Entonces fue ahí cuando entraste.

-Sí.

-Gracias por contarme esto, Sasuke-kun.

-Gracias por casarte conmigo, Sakura- dijo de una forma tan bella el pelinegro que Sakura no aguantó más y derramó todas las lágrimas que quería sacar. Sasuke se acercó para limpiarlas y depositarle un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Bien, todo listo- dijo una de las enfermeras interrumpiendo el hermoso momento, para así llevarse a Sakura a la sala de parto.

Sasuke estaba frente a un pasillo el cual tenía dos puertas. Dentro de ambas estaban sus dos amores de su vida: su esposa e hija. Caminaba de aquí para allá, se sentaba, se paraba, en fin, hacía muchas acciones esperando ansiosamente el nacimiento de su nito o nieta e hijo o hija. Y podía seguir moviéndose de aquí para allá sino fuera porque en eso escuchó el llanto de un bebé, aunque pensándolo bien… ¿fueron dos llantos?

Boruto en eso sale de una de las puertas con una sonrisa en su boca, se acercó a su maestro para hablarle.

-Tío Sasuke… fue un varón.

-¿En serio? Vaya, me da gusto que…

-De hecho fue niña.

-¿Qué?

-Fueron dos, tío Sasuke. Un niño y una niña. Sarada tuvo gemelos- decía que no cabía de la emoción el rubio.

-¿Gemelos? Pero, pero… si cuando fueron al ultrasonido ella dijo que…

-Bueno, Shizune nos explicó que hay veces que uno de los bebés se esconde y por eso pensaban que era uno… más aparte que la otra vez que fue a revisión, Tsunade había estado algo tomada y pues, como Sakura no fue ese día con Sarada… bueno, ya sabrás que no revisó bien.

-Tsk, igual de molesta como su pupila. Pero en fin… es una grata sorpresa. Muchas felicidades, hijo- dijo Sasuke al momento de abrazar al ojiazul.- ¿Y cómo está Sarada?

-Perfecta, más que perfecta. También fue una sorpresa el saber de esto, pero está más que feliz. Todo es perfecto, dattebasa. Jajaja, ambos pesan 3 kilos 260 gramos. ¿Y la tía Sakura?

-Aún… sigo esperando.

-Oh. Entonces volveré con Sara-chan.

-Anda. Es maravilloso, dale un beso a Sarada de mi parte.

-Claro que sí- dijo Boruto al momento que entraba al cuarto.

Sasuke se quedó reflexionando un poco, cuando en eso se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ya soy abuelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Uchiha- dijo Tsunade quien sostenía un pequeño bultito dentro de una cobija rosa.- Quiero presentarte a una personita.- Decía ella mientras le pasaba a la bebé para que él pudiera sostenerla. – Es una niña.

-Adoro a las niñas- decía mientras veía embelesado a su hija.- ¿Cómo está Sakura?

-Excelente, lo hizo de maravilla.

-Dígame, estoy loco o esta es la bebé más hermosa del mundo… bueno, junto a mi Sarada.

-Es perfecta- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa al momento de dirigirse de nuevo con Sakura.

-¡Ah! Lady Tsunade- dijo Sasuke llamando su atención.

-¿Sí?

-Le diría a Sakura que tuvo dos nietos, un niño y una niña para ser exactos.

-Con gusto- dijo Tsunade mostrándole una sonrisa- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias… y a pesar de todo… gracias de nuevo por su ayuda.

-Fue un placer, Uchiha.

Sasuke se quedó con su bebé observándola, aun no podía creer que tendría otra nena a la cual amar y consentir, y que esta vez no estaría lejos tantos años.

-Hola, hola. Hola bonita. Veo que saliste igual a tu madre, mismo cabello, mismos… bueno, creo que el color de ojos los heredaste de tu abuelo Kizashi, jeje _**(sip, son azules, la bebé abueleó)**_. Aun así, eres una preciosura.

En eso Boruto sale junto a sus dos bebés para enseñárselos a su suegro.

-Sasuke… tienes que verlos. Mira, una es rubia de ojos verdes, creo que lo heredó de su abuelita Sakura, y el otro pelinegro de ojos azules como yo- decía con orgullo Boruto.- El niño obviamente Sarada dice que se parece a ti, jejeje, a excepción de que tiene una rayita de cada lado de su mejilla, al igual que ella. Creo que los genes de mi padre fueron perdiendo aquí.

-Son grandiosos, Boruto. Hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Sasuke haciendo que su antiguo alumno se sonrojara por el comentario.- ¿Ella es tu nena?

-Sí, es mi hija.

-Es muy hermosa- dijo Boruto.

-También la tuya es hermosa, a pesar de ser una Uzumaki.

-Jajaja… espera, ¿Uzumaki? Entonces quieres decir que…

-Hmp, no arruines el momento, mini dobe.

 _-En ese momento, con mi hija en un brazo y mis nietos en los brazos de Boruto, me di cuenta de que la vida no podía ser mejor. Y me di cuenta que desde hace un tiempo atrás, ya había pagado por mis pecados y ahora era momento de disfrutar al máximo las bendiciones que da la vida. Sin duda sabría que mis padres y mi hermano estaría orgullosos de que hice resurgir el clan, de la forma que menos me había esperado: con amor._

 _La verdad este era un momento íntimo, estaba disfrutando como nunca este tiempo cuando en eso mi paz se interrumpió cuando Naruto, Hinata, Daisuke, Himawari, Mitsuki, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Kizashi, Mebuki, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Hiashi y casi media Konoha_ _ **(qué exagerado xD)**_ _entraron al hospital para ver a los recién nacidos. Hmp, bueno, no puedo quejarme, familia es familia, y si hay algo que Naruyo y Sakura me enseñaron, es que todos tenemos sentimientos conectados. Y hoy yo puedo admitir que ya no me da miedo de demostrar que tengo amigos y una familia a la cual amo. Y creo que lo mejor de todo, fue que mi hija y mis nietos nacieron el mismo día de mi cumpleaños: 23 de julio._

 _MESES DESPUÉS…_

 _-Sin darnos cuenta, pasaron tres meses y llegó el momento de decir adiós._

-Todo listo- decía Boruto quien ya tenía el auto listo.

-Adiós, mamá- decía Sarada quien a su vez sostenía al niño mientras su esposo a la niña.

-Ay, cielo- decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su hija y le daba un beso en la frente.- Cuídalos bien.

-Lo haré mamá.

-Quiero darles un abrazo de despedida al pequeño Itachi y la hermosa de Asami- decía la pelirrosa mientras abrazaba y llenaba de besos a sus nietos.

Sarada y Boruto le habían puesto Itachi al niño en honor al hermano de Sasuke, ya que sabían que él lo estimaba demasiado y como el pequeño salió pelinegro y con una rayita en ambos lados, le recordaba en cierta manera a su hermano mayor, y como en honor a él por eso decidieron nombrarlo así. En cuanto a la niña, fue nombrada Asami porque significa ''belleza de la mañana'' y como es rubia les recordaba a los rayos del sol que llegaban al despertar.

-¿Puedo cargar a Itachi?- preguntó Daisuke entusiasmado.

-Claro, pero ten mucho cuidado- decía Sakura mientras le pasaba al bebé.

-¡Con los dos brazos!- dijeron Sarada, Sakura y Boruto al momento de ver cómo Daisuke cargaba al pequeño. Se notaba que ya ambos eran padres.

-Bueno, nos vamos tía Sakura. Cuídense- decía Boruto mientras abrazaba a su suegra.

-Adiós, hijo.

-Adiós, tío Sasuke- dijo el rubio quien ahora estaba frente al mencionado.

-Cuídate… y cuídalos siempre.

-Con mi vida- dijo Boruto mientras se retiraba para dejar que Sarada se despidiera de su padre.

-Adiós, pequeñita- le decía Sarada a su hermanita quien estaba en la cuna- Llámame, ¿sí? Tal vez sea la madre de tus sobrinos, pero soy tu hermana mayor.

-Hmp- sonreía Sasuke al ver esa escena.

-Toma, te compré un obsequio.

-Ah, gracias hija- decía Sasuke al momento de abrir la caja y vio que era una pequeña shuriken, lo cual pensó que lo pudo haber comprado en la tienda de armas de Tenten.

-Ahora tendrás una nueva personita a la cual entrenar.

-Sí… ah, bueno, más vale que ya se vayan si es que quieren llegar antes de que oscurezca.

-Ya nos vamos. No olviden que si los despiertan a las tres de la mañana serán las seis en Iwagakure, así que llámenos- decía Sarada tratando de abrazar a su papá, pero en eso el pequeño Itachi empezó a llorar llamando su atención.

-Ah, ah, esperen, no dejaron que me despidiera de mis nietos.

La imagen que Sarada veía en ese momento sin duda era una que jamás olvidaría. El ver a su padre sosteniendo a sus nietos viéndolos con amor, sin duda fue algo que le llenó su corazón de dicha y alegría. Sin darse cuenta todos se le quedaron viendo, pues sus ojos se tornaron de rojo formando el Mangekyō Sharingan, ya lo había despertado años atrás, pero hace tiempo que no lo usaba, y al tener en ese momento un sentimiento de amor muy fuerte no se dio cuenta que lo activó de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Je, nada amor. Sólo que creo que tu Mangekyo surgió de nuevo al ver a tu padre así.

-Ay, bueno, je, no todos los días vez esto, shannaro- decía ella avergonzada.- En fin, tenemos que irnos. Adiós, papá, te amo- decía ella mientras abrazaba a su papá y unas cuántas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Adiós, hija, yo también te amo- decía Sasuke e hizo algo que hacía mucho no le hacía a su hija: le dio un toque en la frente.

Sakura y Daisuke veían felices la escena entre padre e hija.

-Adiós Dai-kun, pórtate bien y cuida de tu nueva hermanita.

-Adiós Sara-chan, claro, seré el mejor hermano mayor.

-Adiós, mamá, te amo.

-Adiós mi nena, yo también te amo- decía mientras ambas se abrazaban.

Ya los Uzumaki-Uchiha se habían subido al carro listos para ir a su nueva aventura.

-Los cinturones deben ir ajustados, el tuyo también mini- dobe.

-Gracias Sasuke-san. Esta noche los llamaré.

Entonces Boruto encendió el auto y se fueron de ahí, cada quien gritaba un adiós y mostraban una sonrisa. Aunque Sasuke aún seguía pensando que extrañaría demasiado a su hija, ahora sabía que sin duda alguna, en mejores manos no pudo haber estado. La noche anterior Sarada y Boruto se habían despedido de la familia Uzumaki, pero ahora les tocó a ellos y aunque Naruto sí derramó lágrimas, él no quiso soltar alguna, pues sabía que su hija era feliz al lado del hombre que amaba y que tenía ahora su propia familia.

-Listo- dijo Sakura.

-¿Listo para qué, mamá?

-Bueno, te ayudaré con la tarea que te dejaron en la academia.

-Pero es para el lunes, aún faltan varios días.

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, podemos ir adelantando ¿no crees?

-Bueno, sí, tienes razón, vamos.

Madre e hijo se metieron a la casa, dejando a Sasuke aún pensativo, pero un balbuceo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él volteó hacia su pequeña que estaba en la carreaola que le mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No estoy viejo para ser tu padre, verdad?

-Gu, gu- decía la bebita.

-Hmp, al fin te ríes conmigo, por qué tardaste tanto, ¿eh? Sabes, te enseñaré muchos trucos, a lanzar perfectos shurikens como tu tío y tu hermana lo hacían de niños, a hacer el famoso estilo de fuego de los Uchiha, tu mamá que te enseñe su poderosa fuerza, en fin, muchas cosas. Harumi, mi flor de primavera, serás la bebé más feliz de todo el mundo y sé que me harás sentir muy orgulloso, más del que ya estoy ahora. Te amo, mi nena hermosa.

Y así Sasuke Uchiha abrió otro capítulo más a su vida, uno que sin duda lo llevaría por muchas aventuras, emociones y sorpresas, pero eso ya es otra historia.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado… mil gracias a todos ustedes que me agregaron en sus favoritos, que siempre estuvieron pendiente de esta historia, la verdad mil gracias. Espero que sigan leyendo mis nuevas historias y no terminaría nunca de agradecer a cada quien, por eso lo hago de forma general. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS…. Espero les haya gustado este final y espero verlos pronto en otra de mis historias. LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO.**


End file.
